Le manoir des suicides
by enigma84
Summary: Mai Taniyama fait des rêves étranges à propos d'un manoir, elle les note dans un journal afin d'y trouver d'éventuels indices pour ses enquêtes au sein de la SPR …
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Mai Taniyama, je travaille à la Shibuya Psychic Research alias SPR avec le patron le plus narcissique que je connaisse, Kazuya Shibuya, rebaptisé Naru. Je pensais que son séjour en Angleterre, suite à l'enterrement de son frère, lui aurait appris quelques règles élémentaires de politesse mais rien. A son retour après des mois d'absence il était resté fidèle à lui même … Il m'a appelé pour me proposer d'être à nouveau son assistante et j'ai accepté sans poser de condition … Un jour ma stupidité me perdra ...

* * *

3h45, je me réveille en hurlant et en sueur … je viens de faire un rêve comme l'un de ceux que je fais habituellement au cours de mes enquêtes avec la Shibuya Psychic Research alias SPR, sauf qu'actuellement il n'y en a pas en cours … Je fais désormais de plus en plus souvent ce type de rêves en dehors des missions et plus le temps passe plus ils sont intenses et effrayants … Je revois parfois Urado qui me chuchote des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille, je vois aussi cette maudite poupée que nous avions vu lors de l'une mes toutes premières enquêtes au sein de la SPR, elle danse autour d'une tombe en ricanant et récemment j'entrevois toujours la même bâtisse … Un grand manoir sombre recouvert de ronces et de rosiers, il semble inaccessible et à chaque fois que j'arrive devant la porte je chute dans le vide … La sensation de chute est tellement horrible que je me réveille à chaque fois en hurlant.

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je consigne tous mes cauchemars dans un journal et je fais même des croquis, je suis contente de voir que mes talents d'artiste ne sont pas si mal que ça. Enfin bref, je commence donc à noter mon rêve :

" _Samedi 4 Avril 2015 : Je suis entrain de traverser une sombre forêt qui débouche sur le fameux manoir inhabité … J'ignore pourquoi mais quelque chose dans ce manoir me semble familier et m'attire, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'y vais toujours malgré la peur de la chute …_ (je dois être masochiste) _. A mon grand étonnement, cette fois pas de chute, la porte s'ouvre, je peux enfin entrer. Les lumières s'allument à mon passage et je découvre un vaste hall d'entrée orné de portraits semblant sortir tout droit du passé, j'entends également une mélodie, du classique je pense, c'est à peine audible mais je la distingue suffisamment pour reconnaître du violon. La musique est à la fois douce et triste. Je poursuis mon exploration du manoir et je traverse des pièces de différentes couleurs avec de somptueux mobiliers et tapisseries. Les propriétaires de ce manoir doivent être riches. Brusquement la température chute, les meubles commencent à trembler, des hurlements stridents me vrillent les tympans, j'ai l'impression qu'ils proviennent d'enfants. Un liquide visqueux coule du plafond, cette couleur et cette odeur … on dirait … du sang ..._

 _Une porte s'ouvre avec un grincement sinistre, j'aperçois deux silhouettes, debout, dans la pièce attenante, ce sont mes parents ! Quelque chose ruisselle le long de leurs mains et tombe, goutte à goutte, sur le sol. C'est du sang, comment est-ce possible, leurs poignets semblent entaillés, il vont mourir, je dois intervenir. Je hurle "arrêtez !" en me précipitant vers la porte mais celle-ci se referme aussitôt en claquant, je me fige sur-le-champ. Elle se rouvre avec violence et je vois une petite fille, trempée, en train de sangloter._

 _J'entends un craquement derrière moi, je me retourne, le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds, je chute et je me retrouve sous l'eau … Je tente d'atteindre la surface mais je suis coincée il y a une sorte de mur translucide qui m'empêche de remonter, je retiens ma respiration néanmoins je ressens très vite le manque d'air, j'ai les poumons en feu, je commence à avaler de l'eau, je panique, je tente une nouvelle fois de remonter à la surface, je sens ma conscience partir, j'ai besoin d'air, mes poumons me font atrocement souffrir, ma vue se trouble, je perd connaissance ..."_

Je soupire, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos, je dessine le manoir le plus précisément possible, j'abandonne l'idée de reproduire les pièces : je n'arrive pas à me souvenir des détails puis j'esquisse le portrait de la petite fille (trempée, les yeux vides avec de longs cheveux noirs) et sans m'en rendre compte je note " _parfum de rose"_.

J'utilise ce journal comme une sorte d'exutoire me permettant d'exorciser mes rêves. J'aimerais en parler directement avec Ayako et Bô-san, mais ils sont tellement protecteurs que j'anticipe déjà leur réaction : ils vont me prendre dans leurs bras et me dire "oh ma pauvre petite Mai, pourquoi ne pas rêver de papillons et d'arc-en-ciel ?", comme si je n'y avais pas songé … Je préfère que personne ne soit au courant pour le moment.

Évidemment ces rêves sont très utiles pendant les enquêtes, ils me permettent d'aider les âmes à trouver le repos et Naru à un semblant d'intérêt à mon égard grâce à eux, mais en dehors des enquêtes j'aimerais être tranquille et pouvoir me reposer.

Il est 4h du matin, je prends un thé et retourne me coucher.

* * *

7h01 le téléphone sonne, je me lève en grognant … Qui, mise à part Naru, peut bien m'appeler un samedi à 7h ?

‒ Oui ? demandé-je à moitié endormie.

‒ On a une nouvelle enquête, dans une heure on fait un brief à la SPR, départ 30 minutes après.

Et il raccroche. Naru toujours fidèle à lui-même : brutal, court et précis, je me demande s'il est pareil avec Masako … Enfin tant pis je me suis faite une raison, Naru ne s'intéresse qu'à mes dons de clairvoyance, mes rétrovisions et mes rêves, pour le reste je suis sa secrétaire idiote et naïve … Néanmoins j'aime tellement le paranormal, notre équipe de choc (que je considère comme ma famille) et ce crétin de Naru, que ça m'est désormais égal.

Je sors de chez moi et je cours pour ne pas être en retard, sur le chemin je salue la concierge décédée de l'immeuble de mon amie. Je la vois tous les matins depuis un mois, elle est là interdite, me sourit et regarde sa fille partir au collège, elle me fait de la peine, j'aimerais l'aider à passer de l'autre côté mais quand je lui parle elle se contente de sourire, pourtant plus elle reste là plus elle risque de se transformer en entité démoniaque. Enfin, je continue ma route et j'aperçois le postier qui continue sa distribution quotidienne de courrier, le pauvre ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait succombé la semaine dernière lors d'un accident de la circulation. J'essaierais de lui parler dès que cette enquête sera terminée.

J'arrive à la SPR tout le monde est déjà là : Bô-san, Masako, Ayako, John et bien sûr Lin et Naru … je suis la dernière mais pour une fois j'ai trois minutes d'avance.

‒ Tout le monde est là nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer, Mai thé ! dit Naru, sans aucune délicatesse.

Je soupire, le jour où Naru me dira "s'il te plaît" et "merci" il pleuvra des grenouilles ... je prépare le thé et fais le service, heureusement les autres me disent "merci".

‒ Notre enquête va se dérouler dans la province de Yamanashi, poursuivit Naru, au nord du Mont Fuji au sein du manoir de la famille Nagoya, en plein coeur de la forêt Yakushima. Lin je te laisse leur donner les détails.

‒ La famille Nagoya vit depuis plusieurs générations dans le manoir malgré les évènements tragiques qui s'y sont déroulés depuis plusieurs décennies. On dénombre treize suicides : trois par pendaison, cinq par armes à feu, deux en s'ouvrant les veines, deux défenestrations et une noyade. Le point commun : la date des suicides, toutes ces personnes sont décédées le 11 avril soit dans une semaine.

‒ Pourquoi est-ce que les propriétaires s'inquiètent seulement maintenant ? demande Ayako.

‒ Le dernier suicide a été consigné dans un journal, il remonte au 11 avril 2009. Avant chaque suicide des phénomènes paranormaux apparaissent : les portes se mettent à claquer, des hurlements d'enfant se font entendre sur un fond de musique classique, il s'agit d'une douce mélodie assez triste d'après nos clients, du sang ruisselle du plafond et un parfum de rose se fait sentir.

‒ Ah oui je comprends, forcément les occupants sont terrorisés à l'idée que ces phénomènes se reproduisent, marmonne Ayako.

‒ Et c'est le cas : les manifestations ont commencé il y a trois jours, annonce Naru.

‒ Mais ça ne nous laisse qu'une semaine pour mener l'enquête, ça va être compliqué, soupire Ayako.

‒ Est-ce que les victimes avaient des motivations pour passer à l'acte ? intervient Bo-san.

‒ Non aucune, répondit Lin, d'après leur entourage tout allait bien dans leur vie respective, rien ne laissait présager un suicide.

Alors que les échanges continuent entre les membres de la SPR je n'écoute plus, je suis figée, j'entends la musique classique et les hurlements d'enfant, je commence à trembler, je vois mes parents se suicider, mon rêve de cette nuit défile en accéléré devant mes yeux, j'ai du mal à respirer, je revois ma noyade et je ressens une vive douleur au niveau de ma cage thoracique …

‒ Mai tu es toute pâle, est-ce que ça va ? Mai ? Tu m'entends ? Demande Bô-san inquiet.

‒ Mai ? Réveille-toi ! C'était maintenant Ayako qui me secouait.

Je sors enfin de ma vision, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

‒ Tout va bien Mai tu es en sécurité, me murmure Ayako avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

‒ Tu as vu quelque chose à propos de l'enquête ? S'enquit Naru.

‒ Non … non rien, mentis-je.

‒ Naru, tu es sans coeur, laisse la respirer. Mai, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, d'accord ?

‒ Merci Ayako, ça va aller.

Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment, mon rêve est assez confus et j'ignore s'il est lié à l'enquête même si la coïncidence avec le manoir, la musique et les cris d'enfant est, je dois le reconnaître, plus que troublante ...

‒ Bon allons y nous avons beaucoup de route, dit Naru en soupirant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le trajet en van fut long et ennuyeux, j'en profitais pour noter ma vision et ajouter : " _vision éveillée"_.

À notre arrivée je fus stupéfaite par la bâtisse se dressant devant moi. L'aspect sombre et effrayant de ce manoir était probablement dû à son isolement au sein de la forêt lugubre traversée plus tôt, mais c'était avant tout sa ressemblance avec celui de mes rêves qui me pétrifiait. Était-ce le même ? Avais-je fais un rêve prémonitoire ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que mes parents s'y trouvaient ? C'était étrange, j'avais la sensation de connaître ce manoir et ça me terrifiait. Lin m'interrompt alors dans mes réflexions :

‒ Mai ? Tout va bien ? Me demande Lin.

‒ Oui oui, tout va bien.

‒ Alors arrête de rêvasser, sors le matériel et va aider les autres, me réprimande Naru.

‒ Oui chef !

Je partis rejoindre Bô-san et John qui étaient entrain de décharger le matériel, coachés par Ayako et Masako, pendant que Lin et Naru m'observaient :

‒ Mai est étrange en ce moment, insinue Lin.

‒ Hum, je suis d'accord avec toi, depuis quelque temps elle agit bizarrement comme si elle nous cachait quelque chose, ajoute Naru perplexe.

‒ Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ses dons ? Elle est cernée et semble fatiguée, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait de plus en plus de rêves.

‒ Effectivement, je veux savoir ce qu'elle nous cache. Il ne va pas falloir la lâcher d'une semelle, répond Naru en regardant Mai porter une caisse de matériel en direction du manoir.

À l'entrée de la bâtisse je ressens comme une présence derrière moi, je me retourne et rien.

‒ Mai ? m'interroge Bô-san.

‒ Non rien, j'ai cru entendre un bruit. Je souris.

Nous entrons dans le manoir, le hall est incroyablement spacieux, de grands portraits ornent les murs du hall, comme dans mon rêve. Un homme élancé, aux cheveux blancs et en tenu de majordome s'approche de nous.

‒ Bonjour, je me prénomme Alfred Yagami, soyez les bienvenues au manoir de la famille Nagoya, je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit.

De ses yeux noirs émanaient gentillesse et bonté, à ces côtés mon appréhension s'envolait, son aura propageait calme et sérénité. Cette atmosphère fut très vite dissipée par l'arrivée d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, à la carrure massive et au regard condescendant.

‒ Monsieur Shibuya, je me présente Yoichi Nagoya, c'est moi qui vous ai contacté, je suis ravi que vous soyez venu si vite avec votre équipe. Venez dans le salon tout le monde est réuni pour les présentations.

Je me stoppai dès le seuil du salon, il y avait une forte odeur de sang, après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Masako je constatais que nous étions les deux seules à la sentir. Les autres membres de la SPR ne semblaient pas gêner le moins du monde. Je vis Masako porter sa main à son front et ses jambes se dérober, Naru la rattrape, était-ce simulé ou était-elle réellement victime d'un évanouissement ?

‒ Naru, je sens que de nombreux esprits sont coincés ici et l'un d'entre eux est terrifiant, murmure Masako à l'oreille de Naru.

‒ Hum, il faudra l'identifier, il doit être à l'origine de toute cette histoire.

Nous entrons dans le salon où nous découvrons un somptueux tableau représentant une scène de chasse surplombant une immense cheminée située au centre de la pièce. Tout le mobilier est concentré autour d'elle, donnant un aspect chaleureux et cosy au salon. Puis nous faisons la connaissance des différents membres de la famille Nagoya.

Yoichi, commença les présentations par son épouse, Nanami, une femme d'une grande élégance. Son visage est fin avec des traits délicats, un léger maquillage et des cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon très sophistiqué. Malgré son apparente sévérité je ressens en elle fragilité et délicatesse, ses yeux couleur pluie laissent transparaître sa tristesse. Puis ce fut le tour de sa fille Akane, âgée de 10 ans, une petite fille tout à fait banale. Elle me ressemble un peu avec ces cheveux bruns, ces grands yeux marrons, sa joie de vivre et son large sourire qui arbore son visage. Il passa ensuite à son fère cadet, Toru, avec qui il partage le manoir et l'entreprise familiale de textile. Ils se ressemblent énormément : même carrure et même air sérieux dans le regard.

Toru poursuivit en nous présentant sa femme Kazumi et leur fils Keiji, âgé de 6 ans. Kazumi semble froide et distante, son regard est fuyant et remplit de tristesse. Ces cheveux auburn lui donne un air de petite fille assez attendrissant, elle semble d'ailleurs bien plus jeune que son époux. Et leur fils Keiji a quand à lui, les cheveux noirs en pétard avec des mèches vertes … Il se cache derrière Akane, l'air timide tout en rigolant.

Yoichi reprend la parole et conclus cette introduction avec les domestiques en insistant sur le fait qu'ils étaient avant tout des amis de la famille : Fujiko, Hana, Alfred et Ichiro. Fujiko est la cuisinière de la famille, elle est de taille moyenne, avec un peu d'embonpoint et de petits yeux noirs qui lui donnent un air espiègle. Hana, la nourrice doit avoir à peine 20 ans, elle travaille ici tout en étudiant par correspondance. Elle semble douce et très sensible malgré sa coupe de cheveux un peu excentrique : cheveux courts avec de longues boucles descendant le long de son visage agrémenté de mèches roses. Quand au jardinier, Ichiro, il est petit, trapu et son visage est inexpressif. Contrairement à Alfred il me met mal à l'aise.

‒ Je me présente Kazuya Shibuya directeur de la SPR (alias Naru le narcissique pensais-je), voici Masako Hara grande médium, Ayako Matsuza prêtresse shintoïste, Houshou Takigawa moine boudhiste, John Brown prêtre exorciste et mes deux assistants Mai Taniyama et Lin Koujo.

‒ Nous sommes ravis de votre présence et espérons que vous pourrez nous aider, dit Nanami les larmes aux yeux.

‒ Nous vous avons préparé trois chambres et une salle pour votre base, interrompt Yoichi. Nous allons vous laisser vous installer et nous nous retrouverons pour le dîner.

‒ Je vous remercie, répond Naru.

Tous les membres du manoir se dispersent nous laissant seuls.

‒ Bon voici les clefs de vos chambres : Ayako, Masako et Mai, vous serez dans la chambre 2. John et Bô-san, chambre 3 et Lin et moi chambre 1.

* * *

Après s'être installé dans nos chambres respectives, je partis aider Lin pour mettre en place le matériel dans notre base, pendant qu'Ayako se reposait et que Masako prenait un bain ... Je trouvais ça injuste mais après tout j'étais l'assistante ici … Puis, je partis en direction des autres pièces pour placer les différents micros et caméras sous la supervision de Lin.

‒ Lin, la chambre d'enfant n°6 est prête, c'est incroyable le nombre de pièces qu'il y a, dis-je.

J'ai toujours été impressionnée par les grandes bâtisses, elles regorgent d'histoires et de pièces. Brusquement la température chute, l'air que j'expire se condense instantanément, générant des volutes de fumée … Mince dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ? Une délicate odeur de rose se fait sentir et se mélange rapidement à l'odeur du sang, des cris stridents retentissent, je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles et j'essaye de sortir de la chambre mais impossible la porte reste fermée, je commence à avoir peur, je tape sur la porte, un craquement, je me retourne et je distingue le fantôme d'une femme qui s'approche, les bras tendus vers moi, je hurle et c'est le trou noir.

‒ Mai ? Mai ? S'inquiète Lin. Naru, Mai a un problème la température a chuté d'un coup, je n'ai ni son ni image, les micros et les caméras ont lâchés.

‒ Bô-san on y va, Lin on reste en contact radio.

‒ Ok.

Bô-san arrive le premier au niveau de la chambre, il tente d'ouvrir la porte sans succès, il commence à l'enfoncer.

‒ Mai on arrive ! Cri Bô-san.

Tout est noir, je vois des bulles de lumière flotter tout autour de moi … Je suis dans un de mes rêves transitoires … une sorte d'entre deux mondes. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis qu'on avait retrouvé le corps d'Eugène dans un lac, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais pas revu depuis …

‒ _Eugène ?_

‒ _Bonjour Mai, ça faisait longtemps._

‒ _Eugène, mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'aurais pas dû partir vers ... un monde meilleur ?_

‒ _Si mais j'ai encore une mission à accomplir avant de partir définitivement._

‒ _Laquelle ?_

‒ _Tu le sauras en temps voulu._

‒ _Eugène, tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

‒ _Tes rêves sont devenus instables, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je hoche la tête._

‒ _Mai tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, tu dois en parler à mon frère._

‒ _Mais …_

‒ _Je sais qu'il est pénible, mais il pourra t'aider. Tu dois apprendre à te détacher de tes rêves, tu dois les contrôler et non les subir._

‒ _Je … je vais essayer de lui en parler et je vais tenter de prendre du recul. Eugène pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve ici ? La femme que j'ai vu … pourquoi ai-je perdu connaissance ?_

‒ _Cette femme est morte de chagrin, elle s'est suicidée à la mort de sa fille. Tu as atterri ici parce qu'elle t'a transféré son chagrin, il t'a submergé et tu as déconnecté avec la réalité._

‒ _Oh ..._

‒ _Mai, tu dois maîtriser tes rêves et tu dois te reposer. A quand remonte la dernière nuit pendant laquelle tu as dormi plus de 7h ?_

‒ _Heu … je ne sais pas …_

‒ _Tu dois te reposer, cette bâtisse va t'éprouver, si tu te laisses emporter par l'histoire de cette femme sans faire la distinction entre le rêve et la réalité tu te mets en grand danger. Va voir mon frère._

‒ _Eugène j'aimerais me reposer mais c'est impossible, dormir m'angoisse._

‒ Mai ? Mai ? Bô-san était au dessus de moi et me secouait, puis il m'aide à me relever.

‒ Bô-san.

‒ Comment vas tu ? Que c'est il passé ?

‒ Je finissais la mise en place des caméras quand la température a chuté, j'ai vu une femme qui s'approchait de moi, j'ai crié et ce fut le trou noir. Je me suis retrouvée dans un espace où je flottais, Eugène était là. Il m'a raconté que la femme c'était suicidée après la noyade de sa fille et qu'il avait encore une mission à accomplir avant de partir.

‒ Eugène n'est pas parti ? S'étonne Naru.

‒ Non il ne m'en a pas dit plus, je suis désolée.

‒ Vas te reposer Mai, tu as 2h devant toi avant le dîner, Bô-san va te conduire à ta chambre et Ayako veillera sur toi.

Bô-san me raccompagna dans la chambre et Ayako vint me tenir compagnie. Naru retourna à la base.

‒ Lin ? Tu as bien mis des caméras dans la chambre des filles ?

‒ Oui, en revanche je n'ai pas mis de micro, je trouvais ça … un peu trop intrusif.

‒ Hum, on ne la perd pas de vue.

‒ Dis-moi est-ce de l'inquiétude ou autre chose ?

‒ Ni l'un ni l'autre je veux savoir ce qu'elle nous cache.

‒ Mais bien sûr … Chuchote Lin.

 _Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour Mai, elle attire les esprits et les ennuis comme un aimant, elle voit les défunts, les ressent et vit leur mort. Mai que me caches tu ? Et Eugène quelle est donc ta dernière mission ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

L'heure du dîner approchant, nous nous retrouvons, les membres de la SPR et les résidents du manoir, dans la salle à manger. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais l'ambiance est pesante …

‒ J'espère que le repas vous plaira, j'ai aidé Fujiko, notre cuisinière, à préparer un sukiyaki. La cuisine est une passion pour moi, à tel point que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir la déranger pendant l'élaboration des repas, sourit Nanami tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

‒ Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter, annonce John en dévorant le plat des yeux, ça semble délicieux, complète-t-il en humant l'air où se répandait l'odeur des aliments mijotant dans la marmite.

‒ Nous l'avons préparé avec du boeuf, des champignons shiitake, des nouilles, du tofu et diverses plantes, vous nous en direz des nouvelles ! Annonce Fujiko en commençant le service avec un léger sourire.

Malgré les échanges entre Fujiko et John l'ambiance ne semble guère s'améliorer, un silence s'installe et seul le bruit des baguettes résonne, même les enfants mangent sans dire un mot. Je crois bien que c'est le dîner le plus pesant auquel j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister … le malaise est palpable.

Yoichi tente de lancer quelques sujets : la météo, les performances des sumotori lors de la dernière rencontre ou encore les résultats scolaires des enfants, sans grande conviction néanmoins. Le dessert terminé, Hana part coucher les enfants.

‒ Je suis désolé pour ce dîner. En présence des enfants nous n'avons pas osé parler, nous confie Yoichi peiné, ils font beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment.

‒ Je comprends, répond Naru d'un ton neutre, que pouvez vous nous dire concernant le dernier suicide ?

‒ C'était il y a six ans, à la naissance de Keiji, relate tristement Nanami. Notre ancienne nourrice Kaoru Nirima, une jeune femme charmante et toujours souriante, s'est suicidée sans raison, elle avait 28 ans et la joie de vivre. Des larmes montent aux yeux de Nanami. Elle a sauté par la fenêtre, la tête la première, en disant "d'autres suivront" … Elle passe sa main sur ces yeux humides. C'est suite à cet événement qu'Alfred a décidé de consigner tous les signes qui ont précédé sa mort.

Sa voix s'efface laissant place au silence.

‒ J'ai pris cette décision car il fallait intervenir, poursuit Alfred. Il s'agissait du septième suicide auquel j'ai assisté au cours de mes quarante années de service au sein de la famille. Il marque une pause et prend un ton solennel. Mon père a été le témoin des six premiers, il fut la septième victime. Il marque une pause, entrecroise ses doigts et poursuit, son regard fixé sur ses mains. Il … Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, tout s'est passé si vite. Il était dans le hall, l'air hagard, il a pointé l'arme contre sa tempe et il a appuyé sur la détente. Je l'ai vu s'effondrer, j'ai couru jusqu'à lui et l'ai pris dans mes bras mais c'était déjà trop tard. Rien ne laissait présager un tel acte, il était équilibré, il aimait son travail et la vie.

Suite à cette confidence je vis un voile de tristesse passer devant ses yeux humides, il avait du être terriblement ébranlé. Il inspira profondément, se frotta les yeux et se redressa.

‒ Nous devons agir et faire en sorte que cela cesse il y a eu trop de morts ! dit-il avec conviction. La mort de mon père a été l'élément déclencheur, nous avons fait venir des policiers et des journalistes pour qu'ils enquêtent mais tous eurent la même conclusion : nos proches s'étaient suicidés et nous étions paranoïaques de penser qu'une force mystique était responsable. Alors j'ai commencé ma propre enquête, au fil des années j'ai repéré des éléments troublants : de la musique classique, un parfum de rose, des portes qui claquent, des hurlements d'enfant et plus étrange j'ai observé du sang qui suintait du plafond. Ces phénomènes sont apparus progressivement, au début il n'y avait que la mélodie.

‒ J'ai donc cherché des spécialistes en paranormal pour nous aider à élucider ces morts, ceux qui ne me riaient pas au nez étaient des charlatans, intervient Yoichi. Puis je vous ai contacté après avoir vu vos résultats sur vos précédentes enquêtes et vous avez été les premiers à nous prendre au sérieux et à nous écoutez.

‒ Votre venue était très attendue, avoue tristement Kazumi, la belle soeur de Yoichi. Nous vivons dans la peur, nous ignorons ce qui se passe et comment l'empêcher. Nous sommes seuls et nous angoissons pour nos enfants.

Kazumi semble désespérée, je la vois prendre sa tête dans ses mains et l'entend marmonner, de façon à peine audible, « On ferait mieux de tous partir loin d'ici ». Toru, son mari la prend dans ses bras.

‒ Y'a-t-il eu des meurtres ou des décès avant de début de cette vague de suicides ? demande John, qui n'a visiblement pas entendu Kazumi.

‒ Hum, oui, une petite fille est décédée, sa mère s'est d'ailleurs donnée la mort suite à ce tragique événement, déclare Toru.

‒ Nurumi … murmuré-je

‒ Oui c'est ça, acquiesce Toru, surpris, vous la connaissez ?

‒ Non, heu … c'est compliqué à expliquer mais je l'ai vu en rêve, dis-je confuse et gênée. Je ne retrouvais pas son prénom jusqu'à maintenant.

Je sens le regard bleu électrique et oppressant de Naru, il va encore penser que je lui ai caché cette information … pourtant il se trompe ...

‒ Pourriez-vous nous communiquer la liste de toutes les personnes décédées ? demande Lin imperturbable.

‒ Je m'en occupe dès ce soir, réponds Yoichi, je vous la transmettrai dès demain matin.

Yoichi et sa femme, Nanami, partent fouiller dans les archives familiales dans l'espoir de trouver une piste, avant d'aller se coucher. De notre côté nous regagnons nos chambres … J'étais légèrement angoissée à l'idée de dormir néanmoins la fatigue prit le dessus. Nous nous couchons sans un mot.

 _Encore un rêve, étrange pour la première fois il est doux et lumineux, j'entends une douce musique, un parfum de rose, le calme, la sérénité. Je me sens bien, j'aperçois mes parents, ils me sourient je cours vers eux pour les rejoindre mais brusquement les lumières s'éteignent, le froid et la peur m'envahissent. J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'entends des hurlements d'enfant, des larmes coulent le long de mon visage, je revois mes parents mais cette fois la tristesse et le désespoir se lient sur leur visage, l'ombre d'une femme semble les accompagner, puis ils s'entaillent les poignets, je hurle …_

Je me réveille en sueur et paniquée. Je suis soulagée de constater que je n'ai réveillé personne. Je me lève et je vais me passer la tête sous l'eau dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. _Il faut vraiment que je contrôle mes rêves …_ Je retourne sans bruit dans mon lit, j'attrape mon journal pour consigner mon rêve :

" _Lundi 5 Avril 3h52 : Encore un cauchemar, mes parents entrain de se suicider, les hurlements d'enfant, la musique douce et toujours ce parfum de rose … mais pourquoi vois-je ma famille périr ? A chaque fois j'entrevois près d'eux l'ombre d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs … Est-ce Nurumi ?"_

Je range mon journal et me cache sous mes draps. Mon père était mort sur un chantier à la suite d'un accident, un échafaudage s'était effondré sur lui. Quand à ma mère c'est un chauffard ivre qui l'a emportée. Ils ne se sont pas suicidés, ils étaient heureux. Je me rendors en pensant aux bons moments partagés ensemble et en tentant d'oublier le sentiment de tristesse qui m'envahit.

A 6h je me réveille, je décide de me lever et de m'habiller puis je descend me faire un thé dans la cuisine. Mon choix se porte sur un thé Sencha Ariake, idéal pour se réveiller le matin ! Quelques instants après avoir plongé les feuilles de thé dans l'eau, le parfum de thé vert vient titiller mes narines, quelle douceur, cette odeur m'apaise et aide mon esprit à s'évader et oublier le tumulte de mon sommeil agité. Mon regard dérive sur le jardin, qu'il est sombre, la forêt qui l'entoure lui donne un aspect oppressant. Je plisse les yeux, je pense discerner une silhouette, je m'approche de la fenêtre et là je la vois, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, elle me fait signe de la suivre. Sans m'en apercevoir j'enfile une veste, j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et je prend la direction du jardin à la recherche de la fillette.

Pendant ce temps Ayako se réveille, elle ne trouve pas Mai, mais elle remarque un petit carnet en cuir sous l'oreiller de son amie. Elle le prend et hésite. _Ai-je le droit ?_ Sa curiosité et sa passion maladive pour les potins prennent le dessus, elle feuillette le journal et lit quelques passages.

 _Mince … Je devrais en parler à Naru ou Lin ?_ pense Ayako, légèrement abasourdi par ce qu'elle vient de lire.

7h, Naru et Lin sont extirpés de leur sommeil par des coups frappés à leur porte.

‒ Oui ? demande Lin en ouvrant la porte.

‒ Désolée de vous importuner de bon matin, mais c'est urgent, annonce Ayako.

‒ Hum …

‒ Je pense que vous devriez le lire, suggère-t-elle en tendant le carnet à Lin.

‒ C'est tout ? demande Naru exaspéré.

‒ Lis et tu comprendras, réponds tristement Ayako. Ah oui j'oubliais, Mai n'est plus dans notre chambre et j'ignore totalement où elle peut être.

Ayako partit sans un mot de plus, ce qui étonna Naru, elle qui s'emporte si souvent d'habitude.

‒ Allons à la base, avec toutes les caméras on va vite la retrouver, déclare Lin.

‒ Elle va encore s'attirer des ennuis ... soupire Naru, portant la main à son front en signe d'agacement.

Une fois à la base, Lin feuillette quelques instants le journal qu'Ayako lui a remis.

‒ Naru, interpelle-t-il, tu devrais le lire, je pense que ça va t'intéresser et qu'on pourrait en partie découvrir ce que Mai nous cache.

Lin dépose alors le carnet près des écrans de contrôle et s'affère à rechercher Mai, Naru s'approche pour saisir le calepin et, tout en s'asseyant à côté de Lin, commence à le feuilleter. Alors que ces yeux balaient rapidement les premiers passages, il constate que chaque rêve est accompagné d'un croquis plus où moins détaillé, la perplexité se lit sur son visage.

" _Vendredi 20 Février 4h23 : Je suis dans une pièce sans lumière, je suis glacée, j'entends des chuchotements dans le lointain, j'entrevois une porte, je tente de m'approcher mais rien, impossible de l'atteindre, à chacun de mes pas elle s'éloigne davantage. Je me retourne et je découvre cette maudite poupée qui me sourit, elle danse autour d'une tombe, je n'arrive pas à lire l'inscription, une odeur âcre se fait sentir me donnant la nausée. Je plisse les yeux afin de distinguer l'inscription gravée sur la pierre tombale et je lis "Mai Taniyama", je recule. Je ne vois plus la poupée, ça m'angoisse, mais où est elle passée ? Brusquement, tout devient éblouissant, je n'entrevois plus rien, je cligne des yeux. Quand je les rouvrent le décor a changé, je me retrouve allongée et attachée sur une table dans une salle de bain toute crasseuse, je vois les deux hommes de main d'Urado armés de couteaux, ils s'approchent de moi, je suis terrifiée, je me débat mais sans succès, je tente d'appeler à l'aide mais je réalise que j'ai un bâillon sur la bouche, le premier me transperce l'abdomen, la douleur est insoutenable, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, tout est fini je sais que je vais mourir. Le second s'approche, je sens la lame froide sur ma gorge et il la tranche d'un coup sec."_

" _Jeudi 19 Mars 3h37 : Je cours dans une forêt j'essaye d'échapper à un homme qui m'a affamée pendant plusieurs jours dans une cellule sombre et humide. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, mais je sais que je dois courir encore plus vite car il va me rattraper. Je glisse sur une flaque et je tombe_ (même dans mes rêves j'arrive à être maladroite) _, mon agresseur est déjà sur moi, je hurle mais personne ne m'entend, je suis seule, je pleure, je supplie, un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur son visage et là, il me poignarde jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans l'inconscience. En me réveillant je ressentais une douleur étrange dans la poitrine."_

‒ Incroyable, souffla Naru, son rêve du 19 mars était directement lié à l'enquête du 30 mars, concernant l'homme poignardant des jeunes filles dans la forêt de Yakushima. Tu t'en souviens ? Il les kidnappait, les affamait et les relâchait dans la forêt avant de les traquer, les poignarder et dévorer leur cœur.

‒ Oui je m'en souviens, une affaire sordide, l'esprit de ce psychopathe était resté hanter la forêt et s'attaquait à tous les promeneurs, poursuivit Lin en pianotant rapidement sur les touches de son clavier toujours à la recherche de Mai. C'était un rêve prémonitoire. En réalité quasiment tous ces rêves ont plus au moins de rapport avec nos enquêtes, le tout mélangé à des souvenirs.

‒ En moyenne elle en fait cinq par semaine, c'est beaucoup trop, notamment en dehors des enquêtes, s'inquiète Naru en continuant de tourner les pages. Il est évident qu'elle ne contrôle plus ces rêves. Nous devons intervenir.

 _Mai pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis ? Même Ayako semble inquiète, j'en conclus que tu n'en a parlé à personne._ Je soupire tout en regardant les croquis. _Mai dessine plutôt bien, elle a représenté le manoir à la perfection, c'est impressionnant les détails qu'elle a mémorisé, elle a représenté les sculptures qui ornent la porte, des fleurs de lys entrelacées de chérubins._

Naru inspire profondément et poursuivit sa lecture.

" _Mardi 24 Mars 4h17 : Je suis dans un couloir face à un portrait de femme, elle est belle avec de longs cheveux noirs, la tristesse se lit sur son visage, elle semble sur le point de pleurer. Je m'approche pour mieux voir ses traits et ses yeux se mettent à saigner … Je recule effrayée, quelqu'un m'attrape par les chevilles, je tombe lourdement sur le sol glacé, je tente de m'agripper au sol mais rien n'y fait, je cris, je me débats et je disparais sous le plancher … Tout devient noir puis je flotte … Je me retrouve dans la demeure d'Urado je suis attachée et ses complices viennent m'égorger … Je recommence à tomber … je pleure je veux me réveiller mais en vain … Je me retrouve sous l'eau, je manque d'air, j'ai les poumons en feu, l'eau pénètre ma gorge puis mes poumons, je suffoque, mes yeux se ferme, je me noie." "Note : J'ai eu du mal à réaliser que j'étais enfin réveillée, impossible de me rendormir."_

 _Est-ce que ce rêve est lié à l'affaire en cours ? Les cheveux noirs, la noyade …_ Il soupire. _C'est beaucoup trop vague, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait rien dit, néanmoins dès les premiers éléments de l'enquête elle aurait dû m'en informer !_ pense-t-il agacé par le comportement irresponsable de Mai.

" _Mercredi 28 Janvier 9h22 : J'arrive au lycée, en retard une fois de plus, alors que je presse le pas pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal j'ai l'étrange sensation d'être observée. Je me fige dès l'instant où je franchis le seuil de la salle de cours : je vois des morts partout … ou plutôt des esprits, il y en a une trentaine mais je suis la seule à les voir, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sens qu'on me tapote le dos, en me retournant je vois Mitsuko qui me dit "bah alors Mai reste pas plantée là, le cours va commencer !", je la regarde effarée, j'en déduis que je ne suis pas dans un rêve. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil dans la salle : plus d'esprits … J'ai dû me méprendre. Je vais m'asseoir, tout va bien, notre professeur entre et commence son cours. Alors que les minutes s'égrènent mon regard se perd vers le ciel quelques instants, mais soudain mon corps est secoué d'un frisson, comme si la température avait subitement chuté de plusieurs degrés. Cela ne présage rien de bon, par réflexe je balaye la salle du regard à la recherche d'une quelconque manifestation paranormale et je les vois, les esprits sont de nouveau dans la classe, ils s'approchent et, tout en gloussant, chuchotent : "tu vas bientôt nous rejoindre". Je me lève brusquement en esquissant un mouvement de recul je les entends susurrer "viens grande sœur, viens nous rejoindre", ma chaise tombe alors bruyamment et tout disparaît ..." "Note : Évidemment j'étais en cours, résultat : une heure de retenue pour avoir perturbée la classe …"_

‒ Elle fait des rêves imbriqués et elle a des visions en pleine journée dans lesquelles elle ne distingue pas le rêve de la réalité, soupire Naru de plus en plus inquiet.

‒ C'est dangereux, elle pourrait rester coincée, affirme Lin.

‒ Effectivement, acquiesce Naru, elle va finir par se perdre et confondre le monde réel et celui des rêves. Tu l'as trouvé ?

‒ Oui, elle est partie en direction du jardin en passant par la cuisine. D'après les images il semble qu'elle ait vu quelque chose dans le jardin qui l'a poussé à sortir. Au vu de l'angle de la caméra, je dirais qu'elle se dirige vers le Nord.

‒ Bien, allons la chercher.

Dehors une pluie fine commençait à tomber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Un épais brouillard entoure le manoir, je fais le tour et j'avance prudemment dans l'immense et inquiétant jardin. A travers la brume je distingue des statues d'hommes et de femmes, l'atmosphère qui s'y dégage est aussi lugubre et étrange que la forêt d'Aokigahara qui encercle et assombrit tout le domaine. Je suis à la fois inquiète et intriguée, néanmoins je continue ma progression. La forêt est si dense que certains arbres semblent tenter une incursion dans le jardin de la propriété, rendant la frontière entre ce dernier et la forêt quasiment imperceptible. De plus, la lumière du soleil y pénètre difficilement laissant le manoir perpétuellement plongé dans la pénombre. D'après John cette forêt regorge de mystères et elle est tristement célèbre pour le nombre important de suicides qui survient chaque année, environ une centaine en moyenne ... C'est effarant, comment la famille Nagoya à pu rester vivre ici ? Est-ce pour préserver le patrimoine de leurs ancêtres ? S'accrochent-ils au passé pour protéger leurs racines ? C'est un concept assez vague pour moi, ayant perdu mes parents dès l'enfance. Mais sincèrement qui voudrait vivre ici avec tout ce qui s'y est déroulé ? Ils sont seuls, isolés et à l'écart du monde, je trouve ça triste.

Continuant de marcher, perdue dans ma mélancolie, je remarque alors un son inhabituel, une sorte de douce mélodie semblable à celle de mon rêve. Je tends l'oreille et reconnais le son d'instruments à cordes : des violons. Ils résonnent à l'unisson dans une complainte semblant m'appeler, je les suis. J'erre dans le jardin en avançant au rythme des instruments jusqu'à distinguer une fillette aux cheveux noirs et humides, elle me montre une direction du doigt, je m'y dirige et je vois un sentier qui mène à la forêt. J'hésite un instant, il fait si sombre, je frissonne et je commence à angoisser, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment je ne veux pas y aller néanmoins mes jambes avancent toutes seules : j'entre dans la forêt. L'obscurité y est encore plus intense, je m'y sens oppressée, j'ai le sentiment que les arbres me fixent et que des ombres me suivent. Malgré tout je continue et je m'y enfonce davantage, j'entends le bruit de la pluie mais aucune goutte ne m'atteint tant la forêt est dense. Après une dizaine de minutes je découvre un petit escalier en pierre qui mène, en contrebas, à un cimetière. Il fait froid, je tremble. Les mausolées et autres sépultures sont pris dans une brume causée par la rivière que j'aperçois, elle semble longer le cimetière. Je progresse parmi les tombes, le nom Nagoya revient fréquemment, il doit certainement s'agir du cimetière familial. Je constate que la luminosité augmente à mesure que j'avance, je commence à ressentir des gouttes d'eau sur ma peau, je lève la tête et je vois le ciel menaçant au-dessus de moi, on dirait que la forêt a laissé un espace libre pour que les esprits puissent s'échapper.

Soudain, j'entends un ricanement, je fais volte-face et j'aperçois alors cette maudite poupée qui sautille autour d'une tombe … Je m'approche prudemment, la poupée disparaît subitement, je frissonne. Je discerne de nouveau la silhouette de la fillette, elle est devant une pierre tombale, la tête penchée, l'air triste et sombre, je m'avance et remarque une épitaphe : "ci-gît Ayame et Nurumi Usanomi - 1941", une sorte de voile passe devant mes yeux m'obligeant à les fermer et les rouvrir, l'inscription s'efface et est remplacée par … Ayame Tana… Non … Tani … Taniyama … Ayame et Masaki Taniyama … les larmes me montent aux yeux, je tremble d'effroi, j'ai peur, il s'agit de mes parents, mais c'est impossible, ils ne sont pas enterrés ici … Je recule instinctivement, je dois être entrain de délirer ou dans un rêve, je revois leur enterrement, j'ai une boule à l'estomac, je suis prise d'un vertige, je m'accroche à la tombe la plus proche, j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens mal … ça tourne trop vite ... je m'effondre.

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans mon monde transitoire, tout est translucide, je vois Nurumi, c'est une très belle femme malgré les marques de fatigue visibles sur son visage, l'angoisse et la peur qui se reflètent dans ses yeux. Elle est entrain de chercher désespérément sa fille, Ayame. Elle demande assistance aux ancêtres du manoir qui lancent aussitôt des battus pour retrouver la fillette de huit ans, mais sans succès. Nurumi fond en larmes, envahie par le chagrin, elle connaissait les rumeurs et les légendes qui entouraient cette forêt mais ne pensait pas que sa fille pourrait un jour en être victime ... Les recherches se poursuivirent un mois durant, lorsque enfin Ayame fut retrouvée, elle flottait dans la rivière qui s'écoule le long du cimetière. Je vois Nurumi récupérer le corps froid et trempé de son enfant, elle pleure et s'effondre avec sa fille dans ses bras. C'est alors que je suis submergée par sa peine, sa douleur est immense et insurmontable, sa tristesse me transcende, je tombe à genoux, j'ai envie de prendre Ayame dans mes bras, de la rejoindre et de mourir … Les violons que j'entends dans le lointain accentuent ce sentiment de mal-être et de souffrance. Les yeux de Nurumi s'assombrissent, elle a tout perdu, plus d'espoir, elle veut rejoindre sa fille. Elle décide alors d'utiliser une barque pour se rendre sur le lieu où sa fille a trouvé la mort. Elle regarde une dernière fois l'immense forêt qui l'entoure, accablée par le chagrin, elle se jette à l'eau lestée d'une lourde roche en serrant le corps de sa fille contre elle. Elle s'enfonce dans les abîmes du lac, disparaissant petit à petit, son visage semble étrangement calme et serein, comme résigné. Je sens progressivement mes poumons se remplir d'eau, je vois la mère s'agripper de toutes ses forces à sa fille qui remonte irrémédiablement à la surface, leur bras sont tendus puis la mère cède, le regard révulsé, des bulles d'air s'échappent, je suffoque avec elle, j'ai tellement mal que je ferme les yeux ..._

‒ _Mai, tu ne dois pas t'impliquer juste regarder. Sors d'ici, me supplie Eugène._

 _Gène ? Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis recroquevillée dans le noir et j'ai peur, je revois mes parents, leur mort, leur enterrement, j'entends la poupée ricaner et Urado me dire que je serais la prochaine à me suicider, je pleure, j'ai le vertige, je me sens chuter et sombrer dans les abîmes, ma vue se trouble, je ne vois plus rien … Puis je tremble, j'ai froid, j'écarquille les yeux et je suis sous l'eau, lestée d'une roche … Je panique, je tente de me libérer, je suffoque, l'oxygène me manque, j'ouvre la bouche pour respirer, l'eau s'y déverse, mes poumons me font souffrir, je n'ai plus la force de me battre, la tristesse me submerge et mon instinct de survie s'éteint, je n'aspire qu'à mourir pour rejoindre mes parents. C'est alors que je lâche prise, me yeux se ferment et je me sens partir …_

* * *

‒ Mai ! cria Naru en me giflant.

Je hurle tout en me redressant et écarquillant les yeux, je suis en pleure, je respire difficilement et je tremble de tout mon être … je ne reconnais pas le lieu. J'aperçois Naru et Lin à mes côtés, inconsciemment je porte ma main sur ma joue devenue tiède et douloureuse.

‒ Mai, tout va bien tu n'as rien à craindre, me chuchote-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Naru soupire : _Je suis soulagé, elle se réveille enfin après avoir cauchemardé et s'être débattue pendant plusieurs heures. Quand on l'a retrouvé dans le cimetière, elle était trempée, glacée et elle convulsait. Nous l'avons vite conduite au manoir pour la réchauffer. Au moment où je l'ai déposée sur le lit j'ai été projeté dans sa vision, j'ai ressenti sa peine, je l'ai vu renoncer à la vie et j'ai assisté impuissant à sa noyade. C'était horrible, je l'ai serrée fort contre moi, j'ai observé ses larmes couler sur ses joues, j'ai essayé de la réveiller plusieurs fois sans succès. Alors j'ai attendu et je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux. L'attente était interminable. Et lorsque l'intensité de sa vision a subitement augmenté, Mai s'est remise à convulser, des objets ont volé dans la chambre et certains meubles se sont mis à trembler. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit a été de la gifler pour la forcer à se réveiller. Quand elle a hurlé, en se redressant violemment, toute la pièce c'est figée : les meubles ont arrêté de vaciller et les objets sont tombés sans ménagement sur le sol. Mon coeur s'est arrêté une fraction de seconde sous l'effet de l'émotion, j'étais à la fois heureux et en colère : heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve et en colère qu'elle soit partie toute seule dans cette satanée forêt._

La voix douce et mélodieuse de Naru me sors progressivement de ma torpeur.

‒ Mai, calme toi, tu es en sécurité, me dit-il en tentant de m'apaiser.

En état de choc, le regard absent, il me fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et réaliser que j'étais au chaud dans un lit.

‒ Mai, prend ça, cela te feras du bien, me conseille Lin en m'apportant une tasse de thé, visiblement soulagé que je sois enfin réveillée. Naru se lève et va s'adosser au mur juste en face de moi.

‒ Mer … merci, dis-je.

Je prend la tasse en tremblant, je l'hume et bois quelques gorgées, quel délicieux nectar, il m'apaise. Lin profite de cet instant pour s'éclipser me laissant seule avec Naru toujours adossé au mur, les bras croisés et le regard sombre. Je le sens en colère et je me prépare à me faire sermonner.

‒ Mai, pourquoi diable es tu partie seule te balader dans le domaine sans prévenir personne ? C'était irresponsable et extrêmement dangereux ! Tu aurais pu y rester ! me réprimande-t-il.

‒ Je … je suis désolée.

Je fixe ma tasse comme une enfant prise en faute, je sais qu'il a raison, j'aurais dû les prévenir. Il soupire, se rapproche et poursuit avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas :

‒ Nous avons eu peur. Tu as cauchemardé un long moment, tu m'as projeté inconsciemment dans ta vision et je t'ai vu te noyer.

Il marque une pause, il semble attristé et hésite à poursuivre. Il inspire profondément et se lance :

‒ Au plus fort de ta vision des objets se sont déplacés, des meubles entiers ont tressauté, je suis persuadé que cette force psychique émanait de toi. Mai, depuis quelques temps tu es constamment épuisée, je te sens préoccupée et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, alors maintenant, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu me dises ce qui se passe.

‒ Tu ... tu sous-entends que j'aurai fais de la télékinésie ? demandé-je abasourdie

‒ Ce n'est pas un sous entendu, dit-il, ce sont les faits.

‒ Et je t'ai projeté dans ma vision ? Mais ... je ... je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je suis désolée, murmuré-je, tentant de me rappeler les événements.

‒ Tu l'as fait lorsque tu étais inconsciente, j'en ai conclu que tu avais très certainement perdu le contrôle de tes dons.

‒ Heu … je … je ne sais pas … peut-être ... Dis-je, confuse.

‒ Peut-être ?! S'exclame-t-il les yeux écarquillés, son ton se durcit. Tu plaisantes, Mai ! Je veux t'aider mais je ne le pourrais pas tant que tu t'obstineras à te taire.

Un silence gêné s'installe, j'hésite, il est désormais si proche, les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, je me perd dans ses yeux hypnotiques et je cède.

‒ Je … mes rêves … ils … ils sont emmêlés avec des souvenirs, je … j'ai … j'ai un journal, peut-être que ce serait plus simple si tu le voyais, osé-je lui confier en soupirant.

Mai lui tend son journal, Naru le saisit avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il a réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle se confie à lui et mieux qu'elle lui remette son journal, ainsi il évitera toutes altercations avec la jeune fille pour l'avoir consulté sans son accord. Naru le feuillette faisant mine de le découvrir pour la première fois … Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il reprend :

‒ Mai, tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, tes dons se développent trop vite. Dès que l'enquête sera finie, Lin et moi, nous t'entraînerons et t'aiderons à les maîtriser. Pour plus de commodité tu emménageras chez nous. En attendant tu ne t'éloignes pas, est-ce clair ? Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

‒ Heu … oui, merci, dis-je timidement.

Mon esprit commence à divaguer … _Moi dans l'appartement de Naru ? Je vais peut-être réussir à briser sa carapace et à me rapprocher de lui … Un scénario digne des plus grands films d'Hollywood émerge dans mon esprit … Bon, en revanche Masako va vouloir me tuer, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle._ La voix de Naru me rappelle alors à la réalité :

‒ Mai, ton journal c'est une excellente idée et tu dessines très bien.

Je me mets à rougir lorsqu'il me rend mon carnet. Les compliments provenant de Naru sont tellement rares que je les accepte avec le sourire. Lin entre dans la pièce à ce moment là et Naru reprend sa place contre le mur l'air impassible et imperturbable.

‒ Mai, as-tu obtenu des informations concernant l'enquête au cours de ta vision ? demande Naru.

Je leur parle alors de mon rêve, de Nurumi, de sa fille et du sentiment de renonciation qui m'a habité. Pour la première fois je leur raconte tout en omettant aucun détail … Naru semble satisfait. Après un long silence, il prend la parole :

‒ Nous devons interroger les Nagoya sur ce qui est arrivé à Ayame pour mieux comprendre pourquoi Nurumi n'est pas partie et nous devons en apprendre davantage sur les légendes de cette forêt. D'après John on la surnomme "la forêt des suicides", je ne sais pas si c'est lié à l'affaire mais nous devons étudier toutes les pistes possibles.

Naru s'approche de la porte.

‒ Mai, reste ici te reposer, je vais …

‒ Non ! dis-je en me levant précipitamment du lit et en l'attrapant par le bras. Je … je ne veux pas dormir … je …

‒ Ok mais ne t'éloignes pas, m'avertit Naru en soupirant.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ;)

A titre d'information, j'ai ajouté la lignée temporelle au début du chapitre 1 et pour les plus courageux j'ai ajouté la description des membres de la famille Nagoya pour les rendre un peu plus vivant dans le chapitre 2.

A+ et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les Nagoya se rassemblent dans le salon avec les membres de la SPR pour faire le point sur l'enquête, seuls les enfants et Hana sont absents. Ayako, Masako et moi nous installons sur l'un des divans face à Nanami, Kazumi et son époux. En balayant la pièce du regard, je vois Fujiko près de John dans l'un des fauteuils proche de la cheminée, il faut dire que je soupçonne cette dernière d'apprécier le charme de notre jeune australien. Le jardinier, qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis notre arrivée, s'est discrètement approché de Fujiko le regard triste et résigné. J'aperçois Alfred debout aux côtés de Yoichi qui regarde, l'air absent, par la fenêtre. Naru et Bô-san se sont adossés au mur, les bras croisés. Quand à Lin, il s'est installé au bureau situé à l'opposé de la cheminé afin d'être à son aise pour prendre des notes sur son ordinateur portable.

Alfred s'avance et remet la liste des victimes à Naru qui fronce les sourcils en la parcourant rapidement. Il constate qu'il n'y a aucun point commun entre les décès : des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des seniors … rien de pertinent.

‒ J'ai également retrouvé quelques coupures de presse de l'époque. J'espère que cela vous sera utile, poursuit Alfred en les tendant à Lin qui semble très intéressé de les lire.

‒ Merci, répond ce dernier.

Après un silence gêné Kazumi prend la parole, d'après elle les suicides seraient dû aux esprits hantant la forêt, les femmes du manoir se mettent alors à débattre à ce sujet et semblent s'accorder sur ce point. Nanami se lève et, en faisant les cents pas dans le salon, entreprend de nous raconter quelques légendes concernant la forêt d'Aokigahara :

‒ Cette forêt est également surnommée la "Mer d'arbres", il serait impossible de la traverser sans se perdre. Selon la légende ceux qui s'engagent dans cette mer végétale n'en reviennent jamais : les boussoles perdent le nord et les appareils électroniques ne fonctionnent plus. Une autre vieille légende rapporte qu'un grand nombre de chauve-souris carnivores y vivent, elles attaquent les promeneurs et les obligent à s'enfoncer davantage au coeur de la forêt afin qu'ils s'y perdent, elles peuvent alors les dévorent sereinement.

Nanami marque une pause, nous laissant ainsi assimiler les événements étranges entourant cette forêt.

J'aperçois alors Naru qui me fixe avec un regard réprobateur… _Et dire que je me suis baladée seule dans cette forêt. Il doit, à juste titre, me trouver inconsciente ou cinglée ..._

Nanami poursuit :

‒ Ceux qui ont eu la chance de survivre à cet "enfer vert" racontent avoir marché des jours durant sans savoir où ils allaient, croisant ici et là des cadavres en décomposition. On dit aussi que des monstres et des fantômes hantent les lieux. De plus, depuis les années 90, ce dédale vert est devenu le premier endroit au Japon en terme de suicides, se plaçant au second rang mondial juste après le pont du Golden Gate à San Francisco.

Elle marque une nouvelle pause, ses yeux s'emplissent de tristesse et elle murmure :

‒ Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je souhaite partir loin d'ici afin de protéger les enfants …

Yoichi cesse de contempler le paysage et s'insurge :

‒ Mais enfin Nanami ! Ce ne sont que des légendes ! Notre famille vit ici depuis des siècles, nous ne partirons pas ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a ni monstre ni farfadet dans cette forêt.

Il détourne alors son regard, se perdant dans le lointain, et réalise qu'il a peut être été un peu abrupte avec sa femme. Il inspire profondément et reprend plus calmement, tentant de relativiser :

‒ Effectivement des gens s'y perdent comme dans n'importe quelle forêt. Quand aux phénomènes liés aux boussoles et aux appareils électroniques, ils n'ont rien de mystique et tu le sais. Il s'agit d'un phénomène d'interférences électromagnétiques dues à la présence en grande quantité de granite dans le sol de cette forêt.

‒ Et les suicides ? argue faiblement Nanami, prête à s'effondrer.

Yoichi s'approche de sa femme et la prend tendrement dans ses bras.

‒ Chérie, les gens qui passent à l'acte dans cette forêt le fond uniquement parce qu'on lui a donné un côté mystique. Ce n'est pas la forêt qui les attire, ils y vont d'eux-mêmes. Il n'arrivera rien aux enfants je te le promets. Nous devons rester fort et unis comme nous l'avons toujours été. La SPR est là pour nous aider à résoudre ce mystère, il faut lui faire confiance.

Il la regarde dans les yeux puis lui dépose avec douceur un baiser sur le front.

Nous avons écouté en silence … Je suis peinée par la peur et la tristesse qui se lisent dans les yeux de Nanami mais étrangement je suis du même avis que Yoichi. La forêt n'est pas "responsable". Je suis convaincue que ce sont les morts d'Ayame et de Nurumi qui ont déclenché cette avalanche de suicides.

‒ Que savez-vous sur la mort d'Ayame Usanomi ? questionne Naru, rompant ainsi le silence.

‒ Pas grand chose, soupire Alfred. D'après ce que j'ai retrouvé dans les journaux de l'époque, la fillette était âgée de huit ans, elle se serait égarée dans la forêt et elle aurait fait une mauvaise chute dans la rivière qui longe le cimetière familial. Son corps a été retrouvé un mois après sa disparition. Elle gisait dans la rivière. Sa mère n'a pas supporté sa perte et elle s'est suicidée le lendemain, c'était un 11 avril.

‒ Hum, Nurumi Usanomi fut donc la première de cette longue série, déduit Naru préoccupé.

Naru remercie les Nagoya, les laissant libre de vaquer à leurs occupations tandis que nous rejoignons la base.

* * *

Une fois là bas, Ayako et Bô-san s'affalent sur le canapé l'air épuisé. Bô-san demande alors :

‒ Naru as-tu une piste ?

‒ Nous allons étudier et tenter de croiser les données, élude-t-il habilement.

‒ Bon, pendant ce temps je suppose que je peux faire un petit somme … dit Bô-san en s'étirant et en bousculant Ayako.

‒ Hé ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas tout seul, proteste cette dernière en le poussant.

‒ Oh ça va la vieille …

Bô-san n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ayako était déjà entrain de l'asséner d'injures en tout genre. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas entendu se disputer ces deux là, j'étais presque inquiète ... Ayako avait été étrangement trop calme depuis le début de cette affaire et depuis quelques temps elle semblait peinée à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait ... C'était déroutant.

Pendant qu'Ayako et Bô-san se disputaient, Lin finit de saisir les noms des treize victimes figurant sur le listing d'Alfred et commence à chercher des liens entre les suicides. Naru me demande de classer les coupures de presse par date de décès et de lui remonter toutes anomalies ou faits intéressants que je détecterais. Puis je l'entends entamer une discussion avec John et Masako à propos du type d'exorcisme le plus à même de nous aider, malheureusement les cris d'Ayako m'empêche d'entendre convenablement leurs échanges. Je décide donc de me concentrer sur ma tâche et je débute ma lecture et mon tri sur les différents articles provenant du célèbre journal Asahi Shimbun également appelé «Journal du Soleil-Levant». Je m'arrête sur certains d'entre eux.

**** Journal Asahi Shimbun - 16 Avril 1941 - Rubrique faits divers ****

Vendredi 11 avril, la jeune violoniste amateur Nurumi Usanomi âgée de 24 ans, gouvernante au sein de la famille Nagoya, se donnait la mort en se jetant dans la rivière qui traverse la lugubre forêt d'Aokigahara. Cet acte désespéré résulte certainement du décès récent de sa fille de huit ans. La famille Nagoya est sous le choc, elle avait organisé des battues pour retrouver l'enfant sans succès. C'est dans la douleur que les Nagoya ont enterré Nurumi et sa fille dans le cimetière familial afin qu'elles soient réunies. La tombe aurait été fleuri de roses blanches, la fleur préférée de la très jeune Ayame.

 _Le parfum de rose et le violon … est-ce de là qu'ils proviennent._ Je poursuis ma lecture :

**** Journal Asahi Shimbun - 13 Avril 1947 - Rubrique faits divers ****

Le 11 avril, Nayame Nagoya âgée de 67 ans, s'est donnée la mort deux ans jour pour jour après le suicide de son époux, Tochiro Nagoya. Yochiro, leur fils aîné hérite de ce funeste manoir.

**** Journal Asahi Shimbun - 12 Avril 1975 - Rubrique faits divers ****

Le sort s'acharne sur le manoir des Nagoya, désormais surnommé "Le manoir des suicides". En effet, hier, le majordome de la famille Akira Machiyaga, âgé de 52 ans, s'est suicidé avec une arme feu. Son fils inconsolable pense qu'une force surnaturelle pousse les habitants du manoir à se donner la mort. Les autorités locales ont démenti cette thèse malgré les sept suicides qui ont eu lieu, elles affirment : qu'il y a toujours des raisons pour qu'une personne passe à l'acte néanmoins les proches des victimes sont toujours dans le déni.

**** Journal Asahi Shimbun - 27 Septembre 1980 - Rubrique faits divers ****

Augmentation de la fréquentation de la forêt d'Aokigahara, ce lieu devient propice aux suicides notamment chez les jeunes.

**** Journal Asahi Shimbun - 14 Avril 2006 - Rubrique faits divers ****

Douzième décès au "manoir des suicides". Cette fois il s'agit de la petite fille d'Yoshikatsu Nagoya, Narina, qui s'est pendue à l'un des arbres du jardin, le mardi 11 avril. D'après ses proches, l'adolescente âgée de 16 ans, avait la joie de vivre et devait fêter son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. La police a mené l'enquête sans succès, aucun signe ne laissait présager son suicide. Certains journalistes émettent l'hypothèse que des phénomènes paranormaux seraient à l'origine de cette sombre affaire.

**** Journal Asahi Shimbun - 22 Mars 2011 - Rubrique faits divers ****

De plus en plus de jeunes viennent défier la forêt d'Aokigahara. Beaucoup de disparitions sont à déplorer et les pendaisons ne cessent de croître. Ce lieu est devenu numéro au Japon en terme de suicides.

Toutes ces coupures de presse me rendent mal à l'aise et m'attristent, je les range soigneusement dans une pochette sur laquelle j'inscris "2015 - Affaire Nagoya - Presse", j'ajoute un post-it pour Naru : "Ayame : fleur préférée la rose blanche / Nurumi : joueuse de violon".

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la dispute entre Ayako et Bô-san semble enfin terminée, Lin nous annonce avoir trouvé un lien entre les victimes :

‒ Elles ont toutes perdu un être cher : il peut s'agir d'un parent, d'un ami, d'un enfant, d'un fiancé … bref, les victimes ont toutes dû affronter une perte tragique et ont connu le deuil.

‒ Elles étaient donc toutes à même de comprendre et de ressentir la détresse de Nurumi, murmure Masako.

Ayako, perplexe, résonne tout haut :

‒ Donc c'est leur empathie à son égard qui les aurait conduit à passer à l'acte.

Elle regarde Naru à la recherche de son approbation.

‒ C'est possible. Je pense que l'esprit de Nurumi transfère sa détresse et son malheur aux personnes à proximité et pousse les plus réceptifs au suicide.

‒ Mais, pourquoi ? questionne Bô-san. Nurumi ne devrait-elle pas être partie rejoindre sa fille ?

‒ Peut-être que la forêt la retient ? soumet John.

‒ Non, ce n'est pas la forêt, dis-je

Lin semble surpris par mon intervention et me demande des détails.

‒ Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas la forêt.

Naru, tentant de recentrer le dialogue, intervient :

‒ Quoiqu'il en soit nous devons empêcher Nurumi d'agir.

‒ Naru, elle le fait inconsciemment, dis-je.

‒ Mai, cela fait plus de soixante-dix ans que Nurumi erre dans ce domaine, tu sais que les esprits qui restent trop longtemps sur Terre deviennent maléfiques. Elle ne partira pas de son plein gré. Voir les autres mourir en adhérent à son malheur lui permet de prolonger son existence dans ce monde. Nous devons la chasser.

Naru marque une pause, semble réfléchir un instant et poursuit :

‒ Ayako et Bô-san vous allez poser des sorts de protections dans les différentes pièces et en donner à tous les membres du manoir.

Tous deux acquiescent en se jetant un regard noir, visiblement la hache de guerre ne semble pas totalement enterrée.

‒ Bien, Masako tu les accompagnes, je veux que tu libères tous les esprits bloqués que tu rencontreras.

Masako accepte l'air dépitée et demande, suspicieuse :

‒ Que va faire Mai ?

‒ Elle reste à la base pour consigner le rapport d'enquête. D'autres questions ?

‒ Non non, répond t-elle agacée de constater que j'allais encore rester auprès de Naru pendant qu'elle serait en mission avec Ayako et Bô-san.

‒ John j'aimerais que tu purifies les lieux, nous devons faire en sorte que Nurumi les quitte au plus vite. Quand à nous Lin, nous devons trouver le moyen de l'éliminer.

Une fois de plus, dès qu'il s'agissait d'éradiquer les esprits, Naru se montrait froid et sans pitié … Pour moi Nurumi était piégée ici et elle souffrait énormément, j'aimerai l'aider.

‒ Mai, où vas-tu ? me demande subitement Naru.

‒ Heu … Je ...

Je réalise, confuse, que je m'étais instinctivement approchée de la porte.

‒ Tu restes avec nous c'est clair ? dit-il d'un ton sévère.

‒ Heu oui … désolée.

Pour m'occuper et s'assurer que je reste dans son champ de vision, Naru me demande de retranscrire mes rêves sur un format numérique afin qu'ils puissent les consulter librement lors des prochaines enquêtes. Au début je me sens un peu gênée et voyant ma réticence Naru m'assure que seuls Lin et lui les liront en ajoutant que cela les aidera considérablement pour les futures affaires. Il prétend également que l'analyse objective de mes rêves me permettra de mieux les contrôler et me conseille donc de garder mon carnet afin d'illustrer mes visions, illustrations qui seront à terme scannées au bureau pour être converties au format numérique. J'accepte malgré la désagréable sensation de les laisser entrer dans ma tête ...

* * *

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels du sang ne cessa de ruisseler des murs malgré les charmes et sorts de protection placés dans les pièces. Dans ce laps de temps Masako libéra onze esprits, Bô-san en exorcisa une quinzaine répartis dans le domaine du manoir. Ayako avait utilisé la force vitale des arbres environnants pour effectuer un sort de libération général. John, quant à lui, avait purifié l'ensemble de la bâtisse.

Néanmoins l'esprit de Nurumi était toujours présent, ce qui semblait agacer Naru.

Demain, nous serons le 11 avril et pour le moment nous n'avançons pas, les Nagoya sont de plus en plus tendus, l'atmosphère est électrique, Nanami et Yoichi se disputent régulièrement. Elle reformule son désir de partir loin d'ici avec les enfants tandis que lui affirme, à nouveau, que ces craintes ne sont pas fondées, assurant que la SPR trouvera une solution. Je comprend les inquiétudes de sa femme sachant que nous n'avons pas de piste et que les exorcismes n'aboutissent à rien.

De mon côté, je continue à rêver de Nurumi et de la perte de sa fille, ce qui me ramène automatiquement à la mort de mes parents. Cela m'attriste de jour en jour, sa détresse se mélange à la mienne et elle me consume de l'intérieur, je me sens seule et à fleur de peau.

Naru, soucieux de faire progresser l'enquête, décide d'organiser une séance de spiritisme afin d'entrer en contact avec Nurumi et tenter de lui faire quitter les lieux. Masako semble aux anges, Naru ayant besoin de ses talents de médium elle pourra se pavaner à loisir devant lui, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle annonce d'une voix outrageusement mielleuse et solennelle :

‒ Naru, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Nurumi à reposer en paix.

Je suis toujours impressionnée par son attitude et son assurance lorsqu'il s'agit de faire appel à son don … ayant pour seul but de charmer Naru.

Tout en suivant le groupe en direction de la salle à manger, où la séance de spiritisme allait se dérouler, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au paradoxe qui liait les dons innés de Masako et son incapacité à amadouer Naru. Elle réussissait à chaque fois à entrer en contact avec les esprits, à leur parler et à les libérer, néanmoins elle échouait systématiquement dans ses tentatives de séduction le concernant. J'en venais à me demander si elle n'aurait pas plus de chance face à un Naru trépassé, cette idée me fit ricaner intérieurement mais je la chassait rapidement fasse aux conséquences désastreuses que cela provoquerait.

Une fois regroupés dans la pièce Masako nous demande d'éteindre les lumières et de fermer les fenêtres. Elle prend place à la table et, tout en allumant une bougie au centre, invite Yoichi, Nanami et Naru à s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ce dernier cède sa place à Lin afin de mieux visualiser la scène. La faible lumière émise par la bougie suffit tout juste à discerner convenablement les visages des personnes assises. Nous autres sommes plongés dans la pénombre, certains adossés au mur, d'autres fixant le seul point lumineux de la pièce. Naru se place à proximité de moi et me fait signe de ne pas m'éloigner. Masako inspire profondément et se concentre, son visage est calme et impassible. Elle commence, d'une voix calme et posée, par une prière introductive pour remercier les esprits et poursuit sa litanie :

 _Nurumi,_

 _nous faisons appel à vous sur les ailes de ces mots qui se déplacent,_

 _quelle que soit la distance, traversez le temps et l'espace._

 _Nurumi,_

 _vous qui avez vécu hier, nous vous appelons d'esprit à esprit,_

 _revenez de l'ombre ou de la lumière et manifestez vous ici._

Après quelques secondes de silence, la température chute, la flamme de la bougie s'intensifie et se met à danser.

‒ Elle est là, murmuré-je en me crispant.

Elle a réussi, Nurumi est dans la pièce, je la distingue léviter face à Masako qui poursuit avec douceur en la regardant :

‒ Nurumi, nous avons appris votre malheur, nous comprenons votre tristesse et votre détresse. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour les malheurs qui vous ont accablé, néanmoins votre présence ici cause du tord aux Nagoya et à leurs proches, des gens qui vous ont aimé et aidé. Vous devez partir, pour les libérer et rejoindre votre fille Ayame qui vous attend.

Nurumi ne semble pas d'accord, elle secoue la tête et s'agite, les rideaux se mettent à voltiger, des feuilles de papier posées sur la commode s'envolent.

‒ Nurumi, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous voulons vous aider. Dites nous, pourquoi restez-vous ici ?

Nurumi détourne son regard de Masako, elle ne semble pas l'entendre, elle cherche quelque chose. Puis elle se met à me fixer. Je frissonne, que me veut-elle ? Elle s'approche de moi, je veux reculer mais je suis dos au mur.

‒ Non, murmure-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe, personne ne peut comprendre ma peine, je suis seule.

Puis elle s'évapore, le lien est rompu, la bougie s'éteint, nous sommes plongés dans le noir quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Naru rallume les lumières.

‒ Naru, je ne comprends pas ! lance Masako en se redressant, l'oeil hagard. D'habitude les esprits ne partent pas d'eux-mêmes ….

Naru acquiesce d'un signe de tête, il semble préoccupé. Ayako profite de cet instant pour s'agiter et taquiner Masako sur son cuisant échec. J'observe les deux femmes commencer à se crêper le chignon, en souriant, ce qui agace davantage Naru. Il inspire profondément et nous annonce avec un regard noir qu'il doit se retirer pour réfléchir au calme. Nous nous dispersons donc et rejoignons nos chambres respectives, inquiets. La journée de demain sera longue …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le 11 avril est arrivé : le ciel est sombre et il pleut, au loin on sent qu'un orage se prépare. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens profondément mal et fatiguée. Dans le manoir l'atmosphère est tendue, tout le monde est effrayé, seuls Lin et Naru semblent calmes et imperturbables. L'odeur méphitique du sang me donne la nausée, elle est présente dans toutes les pièces et les phénomènes paranormaux se sont intensifiés : les portes claquent, les volets se ferment inopinément plongeant les pièces dans la pénombre et on entend parfois résonner la complainte d'un violon, attristant nos coeurs et nos pensés. Par moment du sang se met à ruisseler du plafond et les lumières clignotent par intermittence, certaines ont même lâché. Je frissonne et j'ai l'étrange sensation que la température baisse progressivement à mesure que mon stress augmente. J'observe les Nagoya : ils ont le visage fermé, les enfants ne parlent pas et restent proches d'Hana.

Ces évènements nous on conduit à nous rassembler dans la pièce la plus lumineuse du manoir : la serre. J'y entre pour la première fois et je découvre une immense verrière par laquelle nous pouvons voir une partie du jardin et le ciel menaçant. Néanmoins notre angoisse diminue : ici aucun volet capricieux ni sang, c'est un véritable soulagement. L'odeur enivrante des aromates est apaisante … malgré mes mains glacées la senteur du beni-tade, du shiso et de la coriandre me réchauffe le coeur. Un vague souvenir de ma mère me revient : je la vois couper du beni-tade cueilli d'un pied qu'elle avait fait pousser avec passion. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais j'inspire profondément, chasse ce sentiment et poursuis mon observation de la serre. Elle est constituée de trois parties : la première est destinée aux aromates et accueille un petit potager, la seconde dispose d'un espace de détente avec une bibliothèque et la troisième est composée d'immenses arbres et de plantes en tout genre. La végétation est si dense qu'on pourrait presque s'y perdre. Je regarde les enfants émerveillés devant tant de variétés, leur insouciance leur fait oublier le danger qui nous guète. Hana prend un livre et commence à leur faire la lecture devant les regards attendris de leurs mères. Puis Naru me sort de ma contemplation et déclare, tout en me fixant intensément :

‒ Je veux que personne ne se déplace seul.

J'acquiesce en soupirant tandis que les autres hochent de la tête en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard j'observe, ahurie, Bô-san et Ayako se chamailler pour une simple chaise de jardin, heureusement John intervient rapidement en apportant une seconde chaise afin de calmer leur dispute puérile. Fujiko décide de servir une tasse de thé à chacun pour apaiser les esprits. Le calme revient et Alfred en profite pour démarrer un CD de musique relaxante : du piano. Malgré tout Ayako et Bô-san ne peuvent s'empêcher de recommencer, on dirait un vieux couple. Je vais finir par croire qu'ils sortent ensemble. En détournant mon regard, je vois Lin et Naru qui tentent de rester concentrés et en alerte pour détecter le moindre phénomène paranormal qui pourrait survenir.

Après plusieurs heures d'extrême tension à attendre, prostrée, qu'un malheur survienne, je constate que j'ai toujours froid et que je n'arrête pas de me frotter les mains pour les réchauffer sans succès. Mon regard dévie vers le plafond, la verrière me permet de voir les gouttes de pluie tomber, je trouve ça magnifique mais cela me rend nostalgique. Je soupire, la pluie me rappelle sans cesse l'enterrement de mes parents, pour chacun d'entre eux il avait plu, comme si le ciel compatissait à mon malheur. J'avais cinq ans lors du décès de mon père, j'étais alors trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Ce qui m'attristait le plus était de voir maman anéantie. Cette dure réalité me rattrapa plus tard, lorsque je perdis ma mère, je compris alors que je serais seule à jamais et que plus personne ne me réconforterait ni ne me borderait le soir. Des larmes me montent aux yeux, je me concentre pour ne pas pleurer et chasser mes idées noires, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de flancher. J'inspire profondément et jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la serre, il est 16h30, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté et que la journée n'avance pas. Depuis ce matin nous sommes cloîtrés ici à attendre que la mort frappe. Je me sens fatiguée, mes paupières sont lourdes et mes yeux sont douloureux, je ne pense qu'à m'étendre sur un lit et me réfugier sous une couette comme lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'avais peur de l'orage.

Je me dirige vers Ayako, interrompant sa dispute avec Bô-san.

‒ Heu … Ayako, je suis épuisée, j'ai besoin de m'allonger et de me reposer au calme.

Je sens qu'Ayako hésite, abandonner sa dispute avec Bô-san semble l'attrister mais les cernes qu'elle voit sur mon visage semble avoir raison d'elle et c'est avec un regard compatissant qu'elle accepte de m'accompagner, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter :

‒ Cela me permettra de ne plus entendre cet insupportable moine.

Une fois dans la chambre, je retire mes chaussures, m'allonge sur le lit et me cache sous la couette. Je ferme les yeux et m'assoupis, sous le regard bienveillant d'Ayako.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je me réveille, les joues inondées de larmes, je ne me souviens pas avoir rêvé mais je ressens une terrible sensation de solitude et d'abandon, mêlée de tristesse. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et réalise que mes parents me manquent, que cette solitude me pèse et que ma vie n'a aucun sens. Je repense à Nurumi et j'ai de la peine pour elle, sa souffrance et son désespoir me consument de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression qu'un torrent de tristesse me submerge et que je m'y noie. Je me sens brisée, anéantie. Machinalement je me lève et je passe, sans m'en apercevoir, devant Ayako qui est étendue sur le sol. Je sors de la chambre et j'avance, tel un automate, dans le couloir puis je monte l'escalier jusqu'au grenier, j'ouvre la porte et entre. La pièce est plutôt grande et les poutres du toit sont apparentes : des draps recouvrent l'essentiel des meubles à l'exception d'un vieux rocking chair. De nombreux cartons jonchent le sol, une centaine de livres sont entreposés dans deux immenses bibliothèques. Des biblos en tout genre, couverts de poussière, sont disposés sur des étagères ainsi que de vieilles photographies. Je souffle sur l'une d'elles et je découvre le sourire illuminé de Nurumi avec sa fille. C'est avec un pincement au coeur que je m'approche doucement de la fenêtre pour observer l'immense et oppressante forêt. Il me semble apercevoir dans le lointain le cimetière des Nagoya ainsi qu'un fragment de la rivière. Dehors il pleut toujours et le tonnerre gronde, je déprime davantage, je retiens mes larmes et j'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je m'éloigne pour ne plus voir la pluie, je parcours du regard quelques livres pour penser à autre chose. Je respire difficilement et j'ai froid, je commence à me frotter les mains pour les réchauffer, quand subitement, un flash me replonge dans le passé de Nurumi. J'ai le réflexe de m'accrocher à la bibliothèque pour ne pas tomber. Sa détresse et son malheur me submergent, je n'arrive ni à réfléchir ni à relativiser. Son désespoir devient le mien et mes sentiments fusionnent avec les siens. Ma vision se trouble, je frissonne en me dirigeant irrémédiablement vers la fenêtre. Je réalise alors que comme Nurumi, j'ai tout perdu : mes espoirs, mes parents, mes rêves, je suis seule, j'ai une boule au ventre et, ne parvenant plus à contenir mes larmes celles-ci se mettent à rouler le long de mon visage.

‒ Papa, maman, Ayame, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous, murmuré-je en ouvrant inconsciemment et lentement la fenêtre …

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les Nagoya sont restés groupé dans la serre à veiller sur les enfants. Le lieu étant sécurisé, et la situation n'évoluant pas, les membres de la SPR sont retournés à la base afin de surveiller les différentes pièces et réfléchir à une stratégie. Naru résume la situation :

‒ Bon récapitulons : nous sommes entourés par la forêt Aokigahara alias la forêt des suicides. Mai affirme avec certitude qu'il n'y a pas de lien entre le manoir et cette forêt. Pour le moment son intuition ne lui ayant jamais fait défaut nous pouvons lui faire confiance et écarter cette hypothèse, d'autant que les décès du manoir sont perpétués uniquement le jour du suicide de Nurumi.

‒ Mais pourquoi Nurumi n'était-elle pas partie ? demande Masako.

‒ Là est toute la question, soupire Naru.

‒ Peut-être qu'elle a oublié quelque chose, suggère John. Pendant la séance de spiritisme, elle semblait chercher un objet égaré.

Bô-san se met alors à réfléchir à voix haute :

‒ Il me semble avoir remarqué des roses sculptées sur les tombes d'Ayame et Nurumi, ce qui rejoint les notes de Mai concernant Ayame et son attrait pour ces fleurs. En revanche je me souviens avoir lu que Nurumi jouait du violon, mais il n'y figure aucune référence sur la pierre tombale, serait-ce l'objet manquant ?

Il semble guère convaincu par son propre argumentaire, néanmoins l'idée ne semble pas totalement incohérente pour Masako.

‒ Possible ... le son du violon retentit dans tout le domaine et il arrive que certain esprit reste sur Terre car une partie de leur âme s'est accrochée à un objet.

À l'expression qui se dessine sur le visage de Naru, le groupe devine qu'il n'est pas convaincu par cette théorie. Il résume brièvement la sienne en ignorant la remarque de Masako :

‒ Elle se nourrit de la détresse des personnes qui ont connu le deuil et la perte d'un être cher, cependant elle n'agit que sur des personnes isolées.

Pour lui, il est évident que Nurumi est devenue une entité maléfique et qu'elle hante le manoir tel un parasite.

‒ Donc tant que personne ne reste seule, elle ne pourra pas agir, demande John.

‒ En théorie oui, acquiesce-t-il.

Un silence s'installe, chacun essayant visiblement de déterminer laquelle des deux théories serait la plus plausible. Lin met alors fin à leur réflexion en les interpellant, vraisemblablement inquiet :

‒ Dans ce cas nous avons un problème. Regardez sur les vidéos, Mai déambule seule dans les couloirs et semble se diriger vers l'escalier qui mène au grenier.

‒ Mais c'est pas vrai, soupire Naru exaspéré.

‒ Mais que fait Ayako ? Elle dort ou quoi ?! s'insurge Bô-san.

Lin visionne en accéléré les images de la chambre : on y voit Ayako assise sur le bord du lit regarder Mai endormie. Subitement, elle se tourne en direction de la fenêtre, se lève et sans crier garde s'effondre inerte sur le sol … Intrigué, Lin remonte sur la caméra thermique, au moment où Ayako se lève et bascule, et il constate alors que la température a chuté d'une dizaine de degrés quasiment instantanément, au moment où Ayako s'est effondrée.

‒ Non, elle est inconsciente sur le sol … annonce Lin.

En poursuivant le visionnage, on voit Mai se réveiller en pleure, se recroqueviller sur son lit la tête sur les genoux, puis après quelques minutes, elle se lève le regard absent, passe devant Ayako sans la voir et poursuit en direction de l'escalier.

‒ Mai est possédée, murmure Masako inquiète.

John, habitué aux exorcismes, intervient pour corriger Masako.

‒ Non, son regard est certes absent mais elle n'est pas possédée. Si tel avait été le cas son comportement aurait totalement changé. En l'occurrence je pense qu'elle est sous l'influence de Nurumi.

‒ J'aurais dû rester avec elle, se reproche Bô-san. Elle est orpheline et son empathie est beaucoup plus développé que chez nous autres. Elle est donc plus réceptive aux sentiments de Nurumi. J'aurais dû rester à ces côtés.

‒ John, penses-tu pouvoir exorciser Nurumi, interroge Naru.

‒ Si elle daigne se montrer, je pense y arriver. Néanmoins il faut agir vite pour la survie de Mai.

Le groupe décide de se séparer : Lin part rejoindre Ayako pour s'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas blessée tandis que les autres courent secourir Mai.

* * *

Arrivé sur les lieux Lin découvre Ayako consciente, mais néanmoins confuse, en train de se redresser tout en se frottant les tempes. Il l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit.

‒ Tout va bien Ayako ?

‒ Heu … oui, je crois, je me suis approchée de la fenêtre et c'est le trou noir. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, se plaint-elle.

Elle réalise subitement l'absence de Mai et interroge Lin à ce sujet.

‒ Elle s'est éclipsée, répond ce dernier. Les autres sont partis la chercher.

Après s'être assuré qu'Ayako aille bien Lin lui fait un rapide résumé des principales idées échangées entre les membres de la SPR. Ayako semble réceptive à la théorie de Bô-san, le violon serait peut être la clef permettant de réussir l'exorcisme. Hésitante, elle demande à Lin son avis, celui-ci avoue l'avoir écartée d'emblée. Sachant les membres de l'équipe sur les traces de Mai, Ayako, tentant le tout pour le tout, parvint à convaincre Lin d'éprouver la théorie de Bô-san en allant récupérer le violon auprès des Nagoya.

En chemin Ayako explique son plan : récupérer le violon et le déposer sur la tombe des Usanomi puis si, comme elle le pressent, l'instrument est bien la passerelle entre la vie et la mort de la jeune femme elle pratiquera un rituel de destruction en prenant le violon pour cible, afin d'atteindre Nurumi.

En arrivant devant la famille Nagoya, Ayako demande à récupérer le violon en expliquant le rôle crucial qu'il pourrait avoir dans la résolution de l'affaire. Devant la détermination d'Ayako ceux-ci acceptent et Alfred les emmène à la cave où est conservé le violon à l'abri de la lumière, dans un étui en velours. Il est magnifique, sa teinte cuivrée et les fines nervures de bois visibles sous sa surface délicatement vernis le rendent chaleureux. Alfred nous explique qu'il a été réalisé sur mesure, exclusivement avec de l'essence de noyer ... cruelle ironie lorsqu'on réalise l'homonymie avec la cause du décès de Nurumi. Néanmoins l'heure n'est pas à l'apitoiement et c'est sous une pluie battante qu'Ayako et Lin ressortent en direction du cimetière.

Au bout de quelques mètres ils atteignent la forêt et poursuivent leur course, jusqu'à ce qu'Ayako glisse sur une racine et se retrouve les fesses par terre, elle s'insurge vexée. Lin esquisse un sourire amusé et réalise qu'elle est plutôt belle les cheveux trempés en bataille. Puis il l'aide à se relever et ils poursuivent leur route jusqu'au cimetière. Arrivés sur place Lin dépose le violon sur la tombe des Usanomi, ne voyant aucune réaction particulière c'est dépité qu'il se raisonne :

 _Évidemment il ne se passe rien, mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Bon il est temps d'aller rejoindre Mai et les autres._

Alors qu'il est sur le point de faire demi-tour la prêtresse le retient par le bras et lui rappelle qu'elle doit procéder au rituel de destruction afin de renvoyer les éléments qui composent le violon à la terre. Surpris par son assurance Lin décide de lui faire confiance. Ayako inspire profondément et en appel aux Kamis de la forêt, des divinités vénérées par les Shintoïstes, afin d'apaiser et purifier l'âme de Nurumi. Elle joint ses mains et se concentre pour renforcer son contact avec les éléments de la nature et augmenter sa force spirituelle. Progressivement un halo vert évanescent s'échappe de ses mains et se répand dans l'ensemble du cimetière. Elle purifie ainsi le lieu par de nombreuses prières Shintoïstes et finit en exécutant le sceau sacré "Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Sai Zen", sous le regard impressionné de Lin. C'est alors que le violon se noircit puis se désagrège et devient poussière.

Une fois le rituel terminé Ayako semble épuisée, Lin interloqué par ce qu'il vient de voir, la soutient et ensemble ils commencent à regagner le manoir, lorsque soudainement la pluie cesse et qu'un cri déchire le ciel.

 _Mai ?_ Pensent-ils simultanément.

* * *

Naru, Bô-san, John et Masako se précipitent vers le grenier pour secourir Mai. Lorsqu'ils franchissent la porte, ils la voient en train d'enjamber la fenêtre.

‒ Non, Mai pitié arrête ! Crie Bô-san paniqué.

Je me retourne, mon regard est embrumé, je distingue des silhouettes qui essayent de communiquer avec moi mais leur voix est inaudible. J'entends le violon qui semble se rapprocher et mes parents qui m'appellent, ils m'attendent depuis si longtemps. Je détourne le regard et je vois mes parents, ils sont là, ils me tendent leur main, je peux presque les toucher … Je n'entend plus rien, seul un bourdonnement grésille dans mes oreilles, je suis seule avec mes parents qui me sourient et dans le lointain j'aperçois Nurumi en larme. Ma deuxième jambe passe par dessus l'encadrement de la fenêtre, je vais bientôt les rejoindre ...

‒ Mai, je t'en prie, éloigne toi de cette fenêtre, supplie Bô-san.

Voyant que son amie ne l'écoute plus et qu'elle a perdu le contact avec la réalité, Bô-san commence à répéter sans relâche son mantra "Nau maku san man da, bazara dan kan" afin d'affaiblir l'emprise de Nurumi sur Mai. Parallèlement, Naru s'approche lentement de la fenêtre, se préparant à toutes les éventualités. Masako, tétanisée par la vision de son amie et rivale en danger, s'est recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

John inspire profondément, ouvre sa Bible, s'avance vers le centre du grenier et commence sa prière d'un ton solennel et autoritaire en faisant un signe de croix en direction de Mai :

‒ Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit, avec l'aide de l'archange Saint Michel, des saints Apôtres et de tous les saints, j'entreprends avec confiance de repousser tes attaques esprit. Je t'exorcise, Nurumi et je t'ordonne de quitter cette demeure et de laisser ces occupants vivre en paix. Il est temps pour toi Nurumi de rejoindre le monde des esprits, de retrouver ta fille et de reposer en paix. Nurumi, je t'ordonne de laisser Mai et de partir rejoindre Ayame, au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit. Amen.

John asperge alors de quelques gouttes d'eau bénite les quatre points cardinaux, formant ainsi une croix, puis finit par Mai.

Mai se retourne, le regard vide et fait face à John. Elle se tient la tête d'une main et, de l'autre, s'appuie sur l'embrasure de la fenêtre, un seul mouvement et elle bascule dans le vide. Derrière elle, Masako distingue l'aura sombre et maléfique de Nurumi. Il lui semble que l'aura à ses mains posées sur les épaules de Mai et qu'elle tente de l'attirer vers le vide en lui marmonnant des choses à l'oreille. Masako se recroqueville davantage sur elle-même, les larmes aux yeux, en murmurant à Mai de ne pas sauter.

Subitement, Mai se met à pleurer et hurler vouloir mourir. Les vitres se fissurent puis volent en éclat dans un bruit assourdissant. De fines entailles apparaissent alors sur les joues, dans le cou et sur les mains de Mai où du sang commence à perler : elle a été touchée par des éclats de verre.

Malgré l'apparence superficielle des blessures, Bô-san est anéanti de voir son amie ainsi. C'est avec un sentiment d'impuissance, teinté de culpabilité et de colère, qu'il continue sans relâche de réciter son mantra, espérant affaiblir Nurumi.

Plus Bô-san et John combinent leur force et plus les meubles présents dans le grenier se mettent à trembler. Les draps de protection s'envolent et le rocking chair est violemment projeté contre le mur manquant de peu Masako. Les livres tombent un à un sur le sol, la porte claque, le vent s'engouffre dans les rideaux qui se mettent à virevolter et du sang suinte du plafond. Désormais, poussé par le vent, la pluie pénètre dans le grenier, Mai est déjà complètement trempée mais ne semble guère ressentir le froid. Son regard est toujours absent et vitreux tandis que son teint devient progressivement livide. Un parfum de rose envahit lentement la pièce et le son du violon vrille les tympans du groupe.

John est meurtri de voir le visage de son ami ensanglanté. Il s'efforce de ne pas la regarder. Il inspire et se concentre sur sa cible, Nurumi, il doit la chasser rapidement, car il refuse d'abandonner Mai à une mort certaine. C'est avec une ardeur décuplée qu'il poursuit son exorcisme et réitère ses prières.

Soudain la mélodie s'accélère pour devenir plus sombre et plus oppressante. Elle fait penser à La Sonate des Trilles du Diable composée par Giuseppe Tartini. Puis, à son paroxysme, la musique s'arrête nette. Au même instant Mai, les yeux rouges et remplis de larmes, pousse un hurlement déchirant alors qu'un spasme secoue tout son buste. Vient alors un choc terriblement violent qui la propulse en arrière, comme si un coup lui avait été porté en pleine poitrine. Mai perd connaissance.

Masako voit toute la scène avec la netteté d'un ralentissement cinématographique, inexorablement le corps inanimé de Mai bascule en arrière, c'est désormais une certitude : elle va chuter. Au même instant Naru, qui a pu se rapprocher suffisamment de la fenêtre, se jette en avant et parvient à lui saisir le poignet. Malheureusement il n'est pas assez stable sur ces appuis et ne peut totalement compenser le poids de Mai qui l'entraîne dans sa chute. Bô-san, dans un réflexe salvateur, parvient à saisir le bras libre de Naru et à tirer de toutes ses forces, les faisant, tous trois, lourdement chuter sur le sol du grenier, en sécurité.

C'est alors que Nurumi se manifeste distinctement, les yeux ivres de colère, elle se rapproche dangereusement de John. La tension extrême suscitée par le sauvetage in extremis de Mai accapare toute son attention et il ne voit rien venir. Surmontant son désarroi Masako fixe alors l'esprit de Nurumi et constate un changement dans l'aura qu'elle dégage : elle comprend qu'elle est désormais affaiblie. Elle prévient immédiatement John qu'il doit la chasser maintenant.

Ce dernier n'hésite pas un instant et réitère son exorcisme avec ferveur, chaque mot prononcé semble affaiblir davantage l'esprit de Nurumi. Au fur et à mesure ses traits regagnent un peu d'humanité tandis que sa rage s'estompe, laissant place à sa tristesse. Masako voit apparaître Ayame qui sourit en tendant une main vers sa mère. Elles semblent se parler mais Masako ne les entends pas. L'aura sombre et maléfique de Nurumi, s'éclaircit progressivement jusqu'à devenir translucide, elle pleure et tombe à genoux. Sa fille s'approche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. John poursuit ses prières jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, apaisées.

‒ Elles sont parties, murmure Masako fondant en larmes.

Naru remarque que la pluie a cessé et que la pièce se fige : les objets restent un instant en suspension immobiles avant de retomber sans ménagement sur le sol. Les meubles ne tremblent plus, les rideaux ne virevoltent plus et la porte s'ouvre en grinçant, invitant ces occupant à sortir. Le grenier est redevenu calme et silencieux. Les douze coups de l'horloge retentissent dans le manoir. Il est minuit … nous sommes le 12 avril et personne n'est mort.

‒ C'est fini, murmure Naru soulagé en serrant Mai, toujours inconsciente, dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain nous quittons le manoir vers 10h avec toute la gratitude des Nagoya pour avoir résolu l'affaire et avoir fait partir l'esprit de Nurumi. Je me retourne et regarde une dernière fois cette immense bâtisse perdue au coeur de la forêt. Elle a hanté mes rêves pendant des mois et étrangement je suis presque triste de la quitter. Il faut dire que malgré ces histoires de suicides, la forêt et le manoir semblent rayonner en apportant calme et sérénité. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Nagoya se sont isolés loin du monde pour vivre dans cette quiétude.

Je me dirige vers le van en sachant pertinemment que le trajet de retour sera interminable. J'ai certes retrouvé mes esprits mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de la veille et encore moins de mes exploits d'acrobate sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Durant le long et funeste trajet de retour, Ayako et Masako m'ont rabâché avoir dû soigner mes plaies et me veiller toute la nuit après ma "pseudo" possession.

 _Je dis "pseudo" puisque John affirme que je n'étais pas possédée mais sous l'influence des sentiments de Nurumi. Personnellement, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence mais bon, c'est lui l'expert._

C'est avec une immense joie que Bô-san m'a raconté en détail ce qui m'étais arrivée. Il conclut son récit en suggérant qu'on m'implante une puce électronique dans le bras qui biperait dès que je m'éloignerais à plus de cinq mètre d'eux. Ils ont tous bien rigolé à cette suggestion à l'exception de Naru qui semblait très intéressé …

* * *

Une fois arrivée à la SPR tout le monde se disperse excepté Lin, Naru et moi, il nous fallait encore ranger le matériel et finir le rapport d'enquête. Une fois ce dernier clôturé, je m'apprête à partir lorsque Naru m'interpelle et me demande de rester.

‒ Mai, voici notre adresse ainsi qu'un double des clefs de notre appartement. Nous t'y attendons demain avec tes affaires. Tu occuperas notre chambre d'ami, me dit-il en me remettant les clefs.

En prenant les clefs, je réalise mon embarras. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une idée en l'air destinée à me déstabiliser pour que je me confie à lui pendant l'enquête. Alors certes, je reconnais avoir envisagé et fantasmé sur des scénarios rocambolesques dans lesquels je lui sautais dessus mais je ne pensais pas un seul instant qu'il était sérieux.

‒ Heu … ok, dis-je.

‒ Et bien à demain, viens vers 16h.

‒ Ok, bonne fin de journée et à demain.

Je sors de la SPR confuse avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Je vais vivre avec Naru !? Mais c'est du délire ! Je vais être dans le même appartement que l'homme qui alimente mes plus beaux rêves ... Je vais enfin pouvoir tout savoir de lui ! Et je n'aurais pas Masako dans les pattes. Ah … Ma patience a été récompensée !_

Je commence à rougir tout en me dandinant sur place en pensant à Naru que je pourrais croiser torse nu lorsqu'il sortirait de sa douche … Un large sourire niais se dessine alors sur mon visage. Je reste béate un instant quand subitement mon sourire s'efface réalisant que Lin serait de la partie et que m'approcher discrètement de Naru serait extrêmement délicat. Je baisse la tête dépitée en soupirant, puis je me redresse affolée :

 _Ah mais deux secondes ... ils sont froids, distants et sans émotions, de vrais robots ... ça va être un vrai cauchemar de vivre avec eux … et Naru est si autoritaire et si narcissique qu'il va faire de ma vie un Enfer … ahhhhhh mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée !?_


	7. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

\- 15 Septembre, bureau de la SPR -

Mai exténuée, s'avachit sur le canapé en soupirant. Lin l'invite à faire une pause. Cette dernière, épuisée par ses multiples échecs, se lève et va se préparer un thé. Tout en observant les feuilles infuser lentement elle fait une rétrospective de ces derniers mois :

Cela fait maintenant cinq mois que je vis chez Naru et Lin, au grand désespoir de Masako qui m'en veut à mort. A la moindre allusion sur ma vie avec eux, elle me lance un regard noir emplit de haine, qui me fait froid dans le dos. Ayako et Bô-san, eux, me taquinent régulièrement et n'arrêtent pas de me demander où j'en suis avec Naru et si j'ai réussi à lui sauter dessus. Bref, ils sont toujours aussi pénibles.

Leur appartement était sobre, spacieux et surtout sans âme. Chaque pièce contenait le strict minimum : ni cadre, ni photo, pas même un luminaire pour habiller le plafond … Le salon était ouvert sur une étroite cuisine qui n'avait certainement jamais était utilisée par les garçons vu que je ne les ai pas vu une seule fois cuisiner, ils achetaient tout chez le traiteur. Le mois dernier j'avais redonné vie à cette cuisine et depuis le chiffre d'affaire du traiteur avait légèrement diminué. J'occupais leur chambre d'ami où j'avais installé ma plante verte, des photographies de mes parents, des membres de la SPR et de mes camarades de classe afin d'égayer la pièce qui, comme toutes les autres, était terne et sans vie.

Depuis mon installation l'ambiance restait froide et extrêmement studieuse, chacun était cloîtré dans sa chambre et on se retrouvait uniquement pour manger, m'entraîner et parler des enquêtes à venir. Je n'avais guère l'occasion de me rapprocher de Naru qui faisait tout son possible pour éviter de se retrouver seul en ma compagnie. Je m'étais donc très vite résignée et j'avais abandonné l'idée de le séduire chez lui. J'avais plus de chance en risquant ma vie lors d'une enquête.

* * *

Mon entraînement ne commença pas avant le mois de Mai. Naru et Lin ayant estimé que j'étais trop fatiguée pour débuter un quelconque apprentissage. Cependant il m'avait été impossible de trouver le sommeil : mes visions m'assaillaient et me réveillaient régulièrement. Quelques jours plus tard, ne voyant pas mes cernes s'estomper, Lin décida de m'apposer un sceau sur le front afin de me plonger dans des sommeils sans rêve. Pendant le mois qui suivit, il me le traça tous les soirs avec son index. Ça ressemblait aux symboles chinois "mèng ting" **梦 停**. Lin m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait de sinogrammes traditionnels signifiant "Stop aux rêves". Dès qu'il finissait son tracé, je sombrais systématiquement dans l'inconscience et je ne me réveillais pas avant le lendemain matin. Parfois je trouvais les pouvoirs de Lin terrifiants et je me demandais quels en étaient ses limites.

Après un repos forcé, mais réparateur, les premières tentatives pour maîtriser mes dons furent compliquées et infructueuses. Je n'arrivais pas à dissocier mes souvenirs de mes rêves, et encore moins à me détacher de mes visions.

C'est par la force des choses que Naru dû utiliser ses talents d'hypnotiseur pour m'apaiser et me guider. Étrangement à chaque fois qu'il m'hypnotisait ça m'angoissait, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il pénétrait mon âme et qu'il violait mon esprit, je ne pouvais donc m'empêcher de frissonner malgré sa voix douce et enivrante. Cependant les résultats étaient là, l'hypnose me permit de me créer une sorte de cocon dans lequel j'étais en sécurité. Une fois à l'intérieur j'identifiais et je dissociais sans peine les rêves de la réalité. Après cette étape, Lin entreprit de m'apprendre des techniques de relaxation afin que j'apprenne à m'endormir sans sceau et que j'arrête de m'identifier aux victimes. L'objectif final était d'arriver à naviguer dans mes visions comme je le ferais avec un vulgaire enregistrement vidéo.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, après des mois de travail acharné, je peux enfin dire que mes nuits sont normales. J'arrive même à me conditionner pour rêver de l'enquête en cours lorsque je le désire.

Je continue de noter et archiver mes rêves, ce qui aide considérablement l'équipe. En effet Naru et Lin les consultent et les étudient régulièrement afin de trouver tous les détails et les éléments susceptibles d'accélérer l'enquête. Je classe également toutes mes illustrations en les numérisant.

Depuis trois semaines, sous la supervision de Lin, j'essaye de contrôler mes dons de télékinésie, mais Lin et Naru désespèrent de me voir réitérer mes exploits : malgré tous mes efforts et la patience infinie de Lin, je n'arrive ni à faire danser la flamme d'une simple bougie ni à déplacer une pauvre boulette de papier …

‒ Mai, on reprend ?

Je sursaute, Lin vient tout juste de me sortir de ma rêverie. Je regarde ma tasse de thé vide, je l'ai bu sans m'en apercevoir. Je la dépose sur le rebord de l'évier et je retourne m'installer sur le canapé. Je me re-concentre et fixe la feuille de papier posée sur la table basse.

‒ Concentres toi, respires lentement et fais le vide en toi. Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce à l'exception de cette feuille de papier. Penses uniquement à elle, me demande Lin pour la énième fois.

‒ J'essaye, dis-je me concentrant de toutes mes forces.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Lin et Naru s'isoler un instant dans le bureau attenant au salon, me laissant seule avec cette satanée feuille de papier qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

* * *

Lin soupire :

‒ Impossible de lui faire utiliser son don de télékinésie, je ne comprend pas … Elle est pourtant reposée et concentrée, elle devrait y arriver.

‒ Hum … Quand elle l'a utilisé, elle était soit inconsciente soit en plein cauchemar … peut-être qu'elle l'utilise instinctivement lorsqu'elle est en danger ? extrapole Naru.

‒ Naru, je ne vais pas la suspendre au-dessus du vide pour espérer une réaction !

‒ Non bien sûr, néanmoins je pensais plutôt à la mettre dans une situation embarrassante et stressante.

‒ Tu penses que le stress serait un élément déclencheur ?

‒ Aucune idée, répond Naru en haussant les épaules. Mais on perd rien à essayer, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Lin se dirige vers son écran tandis que Naru s'approche en me faisant signe de le suivre dans son bureau.

‒ Mai je peux te parler ?

‒ Oui bien sûr, dis-je en traînant les pieds.

Je le suis, la tête basse, dépitée par mon échec … Il ferme la porte derrière moi et, sur la défensive, je commence à me justifier :

‒ Naru je t'assure que je fais le maximum mais je …

Je n'ai rien compris, tout est arrivé si vite. En un instant je ne me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur. Naru bloqua mes bras, ses lèvres contre les miennes … Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, mon stress grimper en flèche et mon coeur se mettre à battre la chamade. Ce baiser à la fois doux et brutal ne dura qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne recule lentement. Le souffle coupé je le regarde ahurie.

‒ Alors c'est ça ton moteur, me dit-il satisfait avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

‒ Hein ?!

Naru me fait signe de regarder autour de moi, de nombreux objets étaient entrain de flotter … Lin ouvre la porte :

‒ Naru c'est toi ? dit-il en pointant le salon où toutes les chaises flottaient, je recule effrayée et tout retombe sur le sol avec fracas.

‒ Non c'est Mai, j'ai trouvé comment la … motiver …

Lorsqu'il prononce ces mots … mon sang se met à bouillir, après un sentiment de profonde stupéfaction, je sens la colère m'envahir et je m'insurge :

‒ Espèce d'enfoiré ! Me motiver … Tu … Tu te moques de moi ! Naru, tu n'es qu'un abjecte et odieux personnage qui n'a aucun sens mo...

Je ne peux finir ma phrase, Naru me fait taire en m'embrassant de nouveau et instantanément les meubles se mettent à trembler et les objets de petite taille à flotter. Je m'apprête à le gifler lorsqu'il m'attrape le bras et se détache de mes lèvres.

‒ Oses me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ! me dit-il avec un air de défi.

‒ Espèce de … Tu … tu n'as aucun respect envers les sentiments des autres, je te déteste !

Je le pousse aussi fort que je peux, me libérant de son emprise et je sors de la SPR en claquant la porte. A la fois vexée, en colère et triste, des larmes coulent le long de mon visage. Je me sens trahie.

 _J'ai toujours aimé cet odieux narcissique et là il m'embrasse juste pour déclencher mes pouvoirs._ _Il n'a donc aucun scrupule ! Mais pour qui se prend cet enfoiré ! Je ne suis pas un animal avec lequel on fait s'amuse !_

* * *

Dans le bureau de la SPR :

‒ Naru tu exagères, le réprimande Lin.

‒ Mais non, elle va se calmer et puis je sais qu'elle a apprécié.

‒ Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments ou tu vas finir par la perdre.

Lin soupire, exaspéré par le comportement parfois enfantin de son protégé.

‒ Et sinon toi, tu as apprécié ?

‒ Moi ? Hum … possible.

‒ Je le savais ! s'esclaffe Lin triomphant.

‒ Ne t'enflamme pas !

Lin reprend alors son air sérieux et, d'un ton menaçant, dit :

‒ Naru, va la chercher, présente lui tes excuses et dis lui ce que tu ressens. Tu dois clarifier la situation sinon elle va te fuir comme la peste et je serais le premier à lui conseiller de quitter notre appartement.

Naru soupire, il déteste que Lin lui fasse la leçon, pour mettre fin à la conversion il lui dit :

‒ J'ai besoin de m'isoler et de faire le point.

* * *

Une fois seul Naru repense aux mots de Lin « elle va te fuir comme la peste ». Il grimace et, pour la première fois, laisse libre cours à ses pensées.

 _Non, il est hors de question que je la perde, je ne la laisserais jamais partir. Je sais au fond de moi qu'elle compte énormément, son thé est divin et je ne survivrais pas sans lui. Je refusais de l'admettre mais depuis l'enquête chez les Nagoya je sais que si elle venait à disparaître je ne le supporterais pas. Je me suis attachée à Mai malgré moi. Depuis qu'elle a emménagé dans notre appartement je ne cesse de l'observer dormir. J'essaye de l'éviter mais elle m'obsède, je ne voulais qu'une chose : l'embrasser._

Il soupire agacé.

 _Il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à me faire sortir de mes gongs et je la maudis parfois pour ça. Cependant son sourire m'apaise, son dynamisme, sa joie de vivre et sa foi inébranlable envers le genre humain me fascine._

Naru s'adosse au mur et soupire à nouveau.

 _Je dois bien le reconnaître, j'ai adoré l'embrasser et je n'ai qu'une envie : recommencer. Déclencher ses pouvoirs de télékinésie n'était qu'un prétexte. Je voulais voir sa tête ahurie et ses mimiques. Je la connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'elle a été surprise et qu'elle a apprécié, ses joues se sont empourprées comme lors de nos premières enquêtes. Puis elle s'est évidemment vexée lorsque que je lui ai dis que c'était pour la motiver …_

Les conséquences de son baiser lui reviennent alors en tête.

 _Ses dons de télékinésie sont réels, même si la méthode employée pour les déclencher est certes peu orthodoxe, elle n'en reste pas moins agréable. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à les maîtriser autrement. Déplacer de petits objets lui semble aisé, un vase, une chaise passe encore. En revanche les meubles tremblent mais restent cloués au sol. Même si elle est limitée aux objets de petite envergure c'est déjà pas mal. D'autant que je suis persuadé que ses dons de clairvoyance sont bien plus puissants et plus malléables pour elle._

Naru se redresse et, d'un pas décidé, s'approche du bureau. Il ouvre la porte et lance à l'attention de Lin :

‒ C'est bon, tu as gagné j'y vais.

Il ne remarque pas le sourire qui émerge au coin des lèvres de Lin alors qu'il referme la porte. Naru descend l'escalier et retrouve Mai furax, assise sur une marche entrain de bouder. Elle est si charmante quand elle est en colère.

‒ Mai, je suis désolé, c'était puéril de ma part.

Elle fait mine de l'ignorer et continue son boudin. Naru descend quelques marches pour se placer à hauteur de son visage, il lui relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Mai.

‒ Mai, tu me plais.

* * *

 _Eh ? J'hallucine … Naru a bien dit que je lui plaisais ? Est-ce encore une odieuse et pathétique ruse ? Si oui, cette fois je ne le raterais pas et je lui en collerais une ..._

Il m'embrasse tendrement, interrompant mes pensées. J'ai le temps de lui saisir le cou avant de basculer en arrière. Il me bloque contre les marches et s'avachi littéralement sur moi. C'est à cet instant précis que je suis projetée dans une vision et, sans m'en apercevoir, je l'entraîne avec moi.

 _Nous sommes près du lac où le corps d'Eugène a été retrouvé. Le vent souffle, décrochant les pétales des cerisier en fleur. Je vois nos visages se refléter sur ce grand miroir d'eau mais étrangement celui de Naru est en double._

‒ _Mai, Naru, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! dit gaiement Eugène. Franchement grand frère, tu as été long à la détente ! Ma mission est enfin accomplie, je peux désormais partir en paix. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre._

‒ _Gène attend … Ne pars pas, dis-je en tentant de le retenir._

‒ _Mai, il est temps pour moi de partir, tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide et tu ne seras plus jamais seule._

 _Mon estomac se noue, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche et des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux._

 _Eugène sourit alors et tente de me rassurer._

‒ _Mai, ce n'est pas la fin et je serais toujours avec vous, dans votre coeur._

 _Le regard triste, Naru s'adresse à son frère pour la première et dernière fois par l'intermédiaire de la vision de Mai :_

‒ _Gène … je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes. Je te promet de prendre soin de Mai._

‒ _Les choses sont ainsi Naru, je pars sans regret. Au revoir grand frère. Au revoir Mai. Soyez toujours là l'un pour l'autre._

Eugène disparaît le sourire aux lèvres, heureux. Ma vision s'estompe et nous sommes de nouveau dans les escaliers. Cette fois, je sens qu'Eugène est définitivement parti. Des larmes roulent le long de mes joues. Naru les essuie tendrement.

‒ Naru, je suis …

Il me fait taire en posant l'un de ses doigt sur mes lèvres, il me chuchote un "je t'aime" à l'oreille et me serre dans ses bras.

Du haut de l'escalier Lin nous observe en esquissant un sourire.

* * *

 **\- FIN -**

Un grand merci à vous tous pour m'avoir lu, suivi et commenté.

J'ai eu grand plaisir à écrire et j'espère trouver l'inspiration pour une prochaine histoire.

A bientôt :)


End file.
